Secrets of a Pride
by disneyqueen
Summary: Squeal to Daughter of a Pride! change title With a new child on the way and her new role as second queen, Kimaria is stressed out along with Simba. Yet when secrets and betrayal surface between the siblings, and old enenies return, Is their home safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the squeal to Daughter of the Pride. Please read that story first to understand this one. I own nothing, but Kimarai, Omarr, Jama, and the plot twists everything else belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy. **

**Huduma = Help**

**Again, I hope you enjpy.**

_Fire! Hot orange flames lick at my heels as I run. My eyes squint against the brightness of the crackling blaze. All around me voices cry out for help. Images of lionesses float in and out of the flames; each pair of eyes look toward me with fear and uncertainly. I try to call out for help, but no one answers me. Biting my lip, I look upward, but the sky is completely dark without the guiding light of the great kings of the past. Where are they? For a moment, an image of my human parents swirls in front of me. My parents, who had died in a fire when I was twelve, stare back at me with pain and sadness. I feel my heart cries out for them as the image vanishes into the flames. Still, the images of the lionesses emerge from the flames and cry out in a chorus. _

"_Huduma, huduma! Kimaria," they cry, their eyes locked on me. _

_I grimace as my name and the plea for help circles around me. How can I help them more? Again, I try to call out for help, but my plea goes unanswered. I feel the flames hiss and crackle around me as I look all around the dark cavern. In front of me, another image floats into view; a few month old dark fur cub with piercing emerald eyes stare back at me. I reach out, but the image disappears as a ghostly cry for help echoes around me. _

My eyes snap open as I take in deep breathes of air. Sweet drips down my forehead as I turn over my side, feeling the cool stone beneath my hands. The soft snores of the other lionesses, cubs, and Simba surround me on all sides as I push myself up. Wiping my forehead, I sigh, my other hand falling across my large stomach. I sigh in relief before I push myself to my feet. Off to the right near the entrance, only a glimmer of morning light shines across the edge. I walk over and walk outside. A gentle cool breeze blows against my face as I step out. The first rays of light peek over the horizon of the fresh grasslands. Trees rustle gentle in the breeze while the mountains out west are still cast in shadow. Overhead, a few birds fly across the sky as a few animals begin to roam the Pride lands.

Each day more and more heard reenter the Pride lands, but it still doesn't feel the same, if it ever will when I was younger. A tiny smile forms on my face as I feel my…mine and Omarr's child kick. Omarr….my smile falters a bit as I close my eyes. Has it really been four months since I had last seen him? My heart sinks a little into my stomach as I close my eyes. I knew I had had to leave to help save the pride from the tyranny of Scar and the hyenas, but it still doesn't erase the guilt. Another gust of wind caresses my cheek and I feel his hand against my skin. Biting my lip, I open my eyes and sigh. Why can't have both of worlds together? The child kicks again and I smile. Maybe I do have both words with me in away. Once more, I hear the flap of wings reaches my ears as a hornbill flies over toward me. Setting on the ground, he spreads his blue feathers and bows to me.

"Good morning, your Highness," Zazu says respectfully.

"Good morning, Zazu and please, it's still Kimaria," I say softly. "Simba is the king."

Zazu looks up at me. "And you are the king's sister, your-"

I glare at him.

"I mean, Kimaria," he says softly, as though he would be harmed for showing disrespect to a member of the royal family.

I bite my lip as I clutch my mother's necklace around my neck; the cool sliver mental digging into my palm. Shaking my head, I sigh and look out again toward the horizon. The sun has raisin higher in the sky, banishing the last few stars away from the bright light. I sigh and look down at Zazu again. It seems like forever since just talked as friends like we did at the river bank when I was younger. Now, his days are spent filling Simba in on all the new arrivals into the Pride lands. Biting my lip, I sigh. How can I be so selfish? As though reading my mind, Zazu places a wing on my leg for some sort of comfort. I kneel down and smile at him as I stare into his beaty black eyes. Behind me, I hear a huge yawn as Simba walks outside. Automatically, Zazu lowers his wing from my leg and bows before the lion king.

"Good morning, Sire," he says.

Simba yawns again and starches; his claws popping out only a few inches away from Zazu and I. Straightening himself, Simba smiles at me before his eyes shift to Zazu. Again, Zazu moves a little further away from me.

"Good morning, Zazu, Kim," Simba says smiling. "How are you doing, are you feeling okay?" he asks, gesturing to my stomach.

I smile and nod even as my heart skips a beat. Only my human family and Taka had ever used that nickname. Yet, Simba just continues to look between me and the Pride lands. Even as a grown lion of age three I can still remember him as a new born cub. He has grown so much, though he never talks about his life between his exile and return to Pride Rock where we fought together to take back the throne. As the new king, he has taken on so many responsibilities that I wonder of its not overwhelming him. Simba glances over at me confused. Shaking my head, I smile and nod. Simba nods and together the three of us moved down Pride Rock and head out toward the savanna.

Zazu flies out west as Simba and I head east. Fresh grass has grown, but small patches of brown dried earth still remain. A few herds of antelope graze peacefully, but seem conscious of the amount and keep to one section. Giraffes grab at the tree leaves of the tall trees while small herds try to find their own grazing area. Calls of good morning surround Simba and I as we pass the different groups. Each animal bows separately as we walk by and I press my lips together. It still feels odd to be bowed to even if I am the king's sister and second queen next to Nala. Yet, all the animals seem to be more comfortable, practically to some of the lionesses, with me ruling in any form. During Scar's reign, I had been with them for little more than a year with them, enduring the cruelty of the hyenas and Scar with them. While Simba had just come back and taken power so they may not feel like he yearned the kingship. I can some of the animals looking at me in confusion in their eyes as why I had taken my place as the ruler. I shake my head, knowing the answer. I couldn't take Simba's place without endangering the pride.

Beside me, I feel Simba stiffen slightly as the animals bow to him. I try to get him to look at me, but he just continues to stare ahead. I bite my lip and sigh. Maybe he's just worried and anxious for Nala due any day to give birth to his own cub. Again, I feel my own hand lay across my own stomach as a single tear roll down my face. I have no one to share my joy with; even my baby's father will not share in the joy of seeing it being born. My hand tightens as I imagine the feel of the blood of Jamal, the human I had killed in a moment of panic, on my hands. How could Omarr and his tribe ever accept me back, even if I go back? I shake my head and sigh. All the lionesses are overjoyed for Nala and Simba, but none of them seem to care about my own child.

"Kimaria, are you okay?" Simba asks, looking up at me.

I lower my hand, glance over at him, and nod. Why burden him with my own self-pity problems? Yet, Simba won't let it drop as he pauses and clears his throat.

Turning around, I sigh and say, "Simba…I'm fine, really."

"Why don't you go back to Pride Rock and stay with Nala and the other lionesses," Simba says, looking directly into my eyes.

I shake my head. "I'm fine…just a little nervous I guess."

"About the cub?"

"No…well it's not all of it. It's about Zira. She's becoming more and more crazy after Scar's death and these awful rumors she's been spreading to anyone who will listen," I say, looking over Simba and back toward Pride Rock. Despite the heat, a shiver runs down my spine as I hug myself for warmth.

Simba sighs and nods. "I'm sure it's nothing, but the rumors are getting tiresome. I mean there are only so many times I can hear stuff of how great Scar was."

I bite my lip. Where those the only rumors he had heard? Or they rumors only meant for me to hear like Scar rapping me. Or that I had betrayed the Pride lands to other humans in our location? Even though I hardly discussed my time away from the pride, I hoped no one listened to the rumors. Again, I sigh and shake my head. Simba smiles and nudges me gently, purring softly. I feel a smile form at the corners of my lips as my fingers run through his red mane. Simba's head snaps up as his head snaps up; his ears perked out toward the west. I follow his lead and see Zazu flying toward us.

"Sire! Madam! Please you must come," Zazu cries, flapping his wings quickly.

"What is it?" Simba asks.

"It's the qu…Nala. She is giving birth and she asks for you."

Simba's eyes grow wide as he looks at me. After a moment, he shakes his head and lowers himself onto his front paws as I swing my leg over. Grabbing fist fulls of his mane, we ride head back toward Pride Rock.

**I hope you enjoyed it and should I cotinue or not. Please let me know and what did you think of Kim and her concerns about the pride and her unborn child? Please review and let me know. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Kimaria and the plot twists. This chapter is rated T for giving bith and some violence. Now I know nothing about the feeling of giving birth so I hope it works. **

**Chafu barabara = Filth whore**

**Jina lake = his name**

**Again, I hope you enjoy.**

Nala screams echo around the cave as we enter. I climb off of Simba, but fall against him on wobbly legs. Even after all this time, I still get motion sickness. Pressing my lips together, I nudge him gently. Yet, he seems frozen to the spot as he stares over at his mate. A few other lionesses watch from the sidelines, uncertainty clouding their eyes as they watch their friend and queen in such pain. Zazu flies across the cave and lands in front of Sarabi. The former queen looks over at us and then down at Zazu, concern etched on her face. I see her lips move, but her words don't reach my ears as Nala lets out another roar of pain. Beside me, Simba stiffens more; fear paralyzing him to the floor. Once more, I nudge him before he ran over to his mate and begins to lick her face.

"Has Rafiki been called for?' I ask, looking between Nala and Sarabi.

Sarabi glances over at me. "She is doing just what is she meant to do. It won't be long now."

"Are you sure?" Simba asks.

His mother nods, smiles, and walks over to him. Gingerly, she licks his face in comfort before returning her eyes toward Nala. "Yes, I am sure. Now why don't you and Kimaria go and wait outside it won't be long now."

"But-"

"Go, Kimaria please take him away, please," Sarabi says, before Nala lets out another cry.

Simba tries to protest, but I place a hand on his back and slowly lead him outside. He glances over his shoulder constantly as we walk out to the edge of Pride Rock. Gradually, I sink down and hang my legs over the edge as Simba continues to pace. The wind blows gently against my face as I look out toward the horizon. Bright sun light continues to rise in the east while more of the herds begin to wake and graze. Squinting my eyes,, I see a small group of lionesses carrying two antelope caresses upon their backs, from the morning hunt. My stomach growls while my heart sinks into the stomach and glance over at the sun. Closing my eyes, I try to recall Mufasa's teachings about the great circle of life. Everything had its time and place and would return in another form to serve the great circle: lions eating the antelopes and then the lions becoming the grass that the antelope eat. I shake my head and push the guilt of eating the antelope away and remind myself to make a fire to cook the meat, like my mother had taught me. At Omarr's village, I had eaten fruit as well as the few catches of meat.

Another roar of pain breaks into my thoughts as I grab Simba's mane to keep him outside. Simba growls as he spins around to face me; a glimmer of pain and confusion shine through his eyes. I take a deep breath and release my hold, but Simba still stares at me.

"Sorry, Sim, I just can't let you go in there. Nala needs to be alone and you heard your mom everything is fine. The cries of pain are from her giving birth it happens to everyone going through the same thing when they give birth," I say.

Simba stares at me, sadness shining through his eyes. "You know mom is your mom too."

I bit my lip and nod. "I know, it's just different."

Simba nods before his eyes drift down to my stomach. "And will it happen to you? That pain of giving birth?"

For a moment, my free hand falls across my stomach and I feel the child kick and I nod. "Yes, it will."

"Why? It sounds so painful," Simba says, sitting down on his hunches.

I smile. "It is and will be, and I…I'm not sure I want this child."

_Without his father being there_, I add silently, turning away from Simba. I had never told him or the pride of Omarr, it would be too much for them to handle and I can't add to their burden of trying to fix the Pride lands. Neither of us says anything for a while as we just watch over the vast savanna. Only Nala's screams and the other lionesses' words of encouragement break the calm silence. The minutes tick by slowly and I can feel Simba getting nervous the longer we wait. A few times, Simba resumes pacing back and forth to try and calm himself.

"How long does it take?" Simba cries.

I suppress a smile and reach over running my fingers through his mane. "Relax, Simba. She'll be okay."

Simba shakes my hand off playfully. "Kimaria, you're messing up my mane."

This time, I smile and wink at him. "That's what sisters are for little brother."

Simba smiles and we both chuckle lightly. Another piercing cry cuts through our laughter before another shrill cry follows. Both Simba and I turn toward the sounds before looking at each other, our eyes wide. Yet, Simba seems frozen to the spot as silence now falls around us. He glances over at me as I push myself away from the edge and stand up.

Placing a hand on his back, I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Go one scardy cat, go and see your cub."

Simba opens his mouth, but a flap of wings breaks him off. Zazu settles on the ground before us and bows low. After a moment, he looks up and turns his attention to Simba, a large smile spreading on his beak.

"Coagulations, Sire, you have a healthy daughter," the majordomo says proudly.

Simba's mouth falls open for a moment.

Again, I suppress a smile and nudge him gently. "Well go and see, Sim."

The young lion king glances over at me before slowly walking into the cave with me and Zazu following. Inside the cavern, the circle of lionesses begins to open up as Simba walks over. All of them bow their heads in respect for their king and whispers of coagulations float around the semi circle. Yet, Simba barely notices' them as he stares down at his fragile, exhausted mate and the small cub resting in her paws. Standing on tip-toe, I stare over the other lionesses and look down at the small cub. Small spots cover the small body with her fur being half way between her father's golden and her mother's tan fur. A large smile forms on my face as whisper my blessings and praise for the new cub and her family. After a few moments, I silently leave the cave, leaving the new family alone and head climb back down.

The sun beats down on me from its highest point in the sky. Walking out west, I see more herds grazing peacefully. Sweat drips down my forehead as I wonder around, excitement and pain filling my heart. My little niece was so cute, but the image of her and her family twits my stomach. Once more, I place my hand over my stomach, feeling my child kick. A tiny smile forms on my face while I blink back tears. My child due any day and still would not meet its father. After a moment, I shake as I hear someone calling my name. Turning around, I see the small cub of Zira, Nuka, walking over to me. I glance around, but Zira is nowhere to be seen. I grit my teeth in frustration. How can a mother just abandon her own child? From what Sarabi told me, Nuka was basically disowned from his mother at birth and she only kept him around because it was law.

His words bring me out of my thoughts and look over at him. "Sorry, Nuka, what did you say?"

"Hi…Kimaria," he says, softly.

"Hi , how are you?" I ask, covering the remaining distance between us and kneeling down in front of him.

The little dark haired cub nods and stares at my huge stomach, his eyes growing wide with curiosity. He looks over at me, but lowers his head embarrassed. I smile and ruffle his rough fur.

"It's okay, my stomach is huge. But I'm carrying a child." Nuka blinks, his face blank. "Oh…I mean a cub, like Nala."

"The queen," Nuka says, bowing his head.

"Yeah, I"

"Nuka, what do you think you're doing?" Zira asks, coming over toward us.

The young cub shivers and backs away from me, his eyes lowered onto the ground. His mother ignores him and looks over at me. Her fierce dark eyes scan my body as she walks over to me. Nuka slowly backs away, bowing his head to both his mother and I before running off in the opposite direction.

Clearing my throat, I say, "Good afternoon, Zira."

The lioness glares at me as some her followers come through the grass and surround me. I glance around and gulp. Yet, Zira pays no attention to the other lionesses, her eyes locked onto me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

Zira narrows her eyes and takes a step forward. "Yes, your highness. You killed the rightful king, damn you."

"Simba and I did what we had to do to save the Pride lands," I say firmly.

"Ah yes, the king. Well since I can't have him, you'll just have to do."

"Chafu barabara!" Zira hisses, rising her paw.

I roll out of the way, but she pins my foot down on the ground. I cry out as her claws rip into my skin. Hot blood runs down my ankle as I turn onto my back and try to shove her away. She growls and nips at my fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her followers try to come closer, but Zira growls at them to stay back. Again, I scream before my body goes numb. Far above me, I see Zazu flying above me, crying out my name and a roar from off in the distance. I feel Zira's body weight leave me as she and her followers begin to retreat. I cry out as the other lionesses came to my aid. Something in my stomach cracks and I feel liquid begin to soak the ground, mixing with blood. I cry out for help as I cradle my stomach, pain shooting through my body. My body begins to throb as it begins to push. Again, I try to call out and a feel a brush of feathers against my forehead. Zazu calls out my name, but I can't hear him as I fall into darkness.

I struggle back into conciseness while voices surround me.

"Thank the great kings, you're awake," someone says, relief filling their voice.

I blink, but my vision clouds as a sharp, body splitting pain pulses through my body. I thrust my head back against the dirt. A damp cloth falls off my forehead as I cry out into the silent savanna. My fingers curl around dirt trying to keep myself into control. I feel my legs propped open to help. Yet, my body screams in protest to push. In front of me, I hear the shaman, Rafiki and Sarabi ordering me to push again. Four times, I push, my head pounding from the pain, each time I cry out, begging the pain to stop. My child can't be born yet…not without Omarr being here. Without final push and cry, I hear another cry mixing with my own before I collapse onto the ground, panting. Someone licks my face affectionately and whispers. "He's a beautiful boy."

An exhausted smile appears on my face as I stare up at the open sky. Through the exhaustion and pain, I whisper, "Abdalla jina lake, Abdalla." Without another word, I collapse into darkness again.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. What did you think of Kim and Simba's relationship. What did you think of Zira attacking Kim? And just in gneral what did you think. Please let me know and keep a look out for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I know it's super short, I actually thought it was longer when I wrote it on word. Sorry. However, I hope you enjoy it, none the less. **

**Ni we we sawasawa = Are you all right? **

**Ndiyo = Yes. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

"Zira was banished for her crime along with her followers."

"I'm so sorry, Kimaria."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Words, words, all empty words surround me. All these words mean nothing to me as I lay on my back on the cold stone floor of the cave. Cool air floats around me, but I barely feel it. Everything is gray and dark around me. Silently, I count the days and sigh, a single tear rolling down my face. Two weeks, it has been only two weeks; it feels like a life time ago. Unconsciously, my hand brushes against my stomach as a lump catches in my throat. I force my eyes to stay open, but even then I can still hear his cries on the wind. How could this happen? Why did no one stop it? What cruel joke was it when I had felt him come from me?

I blink three times, but no more tears come, my body feels drained, exhaustion surrounds me. My breasts ache for his touch, but I can't feel him; my body completely numb. None of the remaining lionesses disturb me, all of them keeping their distance from me, though I see pity in their eyes as they pass. Even Simba has left me alone for the past two weeks. I shake my head and push myself up, scanning the cave. Off to the right, I hear Nala playing with her daughter near the back of the cave. Once more, my heart twists with pain and joy. Pushing myself up, I start to walk out of the cave, using my hand to guide me; the rough edges digging into my skin.

Cool wind blows against my face I step outside. Out west, the sun dips down past the mountains, only a few rays cutting through the gaps between the rocks. More herds of elephants, zebras, and other creatures try to find a place to rest, haven gotten here earlier for the ceremony. The ceremony of Kiara to the Pride lands as the future queen. I shake my head and turn to the left and begin to walk down the stone steps. At the bottom, my eyes scan the horizon to the east, but still only a few patches of green surround me.

"Kimaria, are you all right?" someone asks.

I jump back and turn to Sarabi walking over to me. The older tan lioness stares me for a moment and then sits back on her hunches. Her blue eyes search my face for answers, but I lower my eyes away from her. After a moment, she nudges me gently, a light purr of comfort coming from my adoptive mother.

"Kimaria, I don't completely know what you're going through, but I know you must be strong now," she says softly.

I look at her my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sarabi smiles gently. "You are queen know"

"Nala, is queen," I say as I turn away from her.

How can she possible understand when I still don't? What does she know about the pain? I shake my head start walk out to the front of Pride Rock. I pause and look around, an image floating through my mind. It had happened almost four years ago when Scar told the pride of Mufasa's death. A shiver runs down my spine as I remember Sarabi fighting back tears, trying to be strong for the others, while mourning her own loss. Now, I feel her beside me as she walks over to me. My lips press together and I sigh. How can I be so cruel to not see that I'm not the only one to lose a child? Another image of the slaughtered cubs sweeps through my mind and I collapse onto the ground.

Sarabi licks my face in concern. "Ni we we sawasawa, Kimaria?"

I glance over at her, my hand pressing against my stomach and I nod weakly. "Ndiyo, I'm fine. Just a little…uneasy."

Sarabi looks at me, but says nothing as she helps me stand back up. I glance over at her, but neither of us say anything, a silent understanding pass between us. After a moment, I sigh, my heart skipping a beat as Sarabi purrs against me. My fingers run through her fur as my thoughts fly around my mind. I have already lived through so much, I could find away to survive this. Still my body feels numb even as the wind blows against my skin in the quiet early evening.

**Okay, I know this is really, really short and I'm so sorry, but I needed this to be in here to help move the plot foreward. And I didn't want to have a whole long this of Kim being hearbroken, cause hat can get boring to the reader. Please review and I promise the next one will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. There is a major time change, but it'll be explained later in the story. I hope you enjoy. **

**Shangazi = Aunt**

Sunlight breaks over the horizon as I step outside at dawn. The humid air swirls around me as blink, yawn and starch. Different herds begin to wake and start a new day. It doesn't seem possible that two years have passed in the Pride lands. Two years since Zira's own pride was banished. My heart pounds as I try to keep my tears at bay and I stare out to the horizon. Clear blue skies starch across the sky with birds chirping overhead. Out west, mountains are cast in shadow while a full river runs smooth into the watering hole. Zebras, elephants, and other herds drink their fill in the early morning light, the cool water refreshing from the normal heat of the savanna. Again, I starch and yawn as I look out toward the horizon. In the distance, I see a bird flying toward me; the sunrays catching glimpse of blue feathers. Other birds cry out in greetings, but Zazu ignores them as he flies toward me. I wave him over and Zazu flies down and settles down in front me and bows low.

"Good morning, Madam Kimaria," Zazu says.

I roll my eyes and nod. We have formed a compromise on the name, but still it hurts. Where has my friend gone? Where is he when I needed him the most? My friend who tried to shield me from Mufasa's death had let me hear of my own child's death. Tears rim my eyes, but I suck them back down. Something rubs against my legs and I look down and see Kiara rubbing against my leg. I force a smile and run my fingers through her fur. She has grown so much in the last two years, her fur closer to her father's, but her eyes shine with her mother's bright blue eyes. A fine soon to be young adolescent lioness stands before me and again I feel my heart chip away.

"Is everything all right, shangazi Kimaria?" Kiara asks, looking up at me.

I nod and ruffle her fur. "Yes, I'm fine, Kiara. So are you excited about your first hunt next week?"

"Oh yes, it should be so much fun," she says, smiling with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

I smile. It still amazes which much alike she and her father are. Even as a cub, I saw the same playful, adventurous spirit that Simba had as a cub. Getting into trouble was certainty a family trait among the royal family. Mufasa had told me once of his own adventures as a young cub. I bite my lip, wondering which parent my child would have been more like. My heart skips a beat as I look down at my niece and hear her light purr as she rubs against my leg as though sensing my sadness. I shake my head as I hear Simba behind us. Turning around, I see Simba walking over toward us.

"Good morning, Kiara, Kimaria, Zazu," Simba says, smiling at all of us.

All of us return the greeting, but Simba just looks at Zazu with anticipation. Beside me, I feel Kiara stiffen as she listens to Zazu give the morning report to her father. I kneel down next to her and smile at her. Kiara returns the smile and clears her throat. Yet, neither of them pay any attention to her. She rolls her eyes and starts to walk off. Instantly, Simba turns his head and walks over to his daughter.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" Simba asks, looking down at her. Kiara shrugs. "Just around."

"Well I've have Pumba and Timon go with you," he says, looking for his friends.

Kiara sighs. "Daddy, please I'm almost an adult. Please can't I just have one day to myself?"

"You're not an adult yet, Kiara," Simba says.

His words echo in my eyes as my hand presses against my necklace. A necklace worn by the grown women of my old home. Yet, now I feel less and less like an adult as I watch Simba and his daughter. Silently, I slip away from them and begin to climb down the stone steps. Off to the left, I hear the other lionesses beginning to prepare for the morning hunt. My stomach twists as I watch them start to head out. I can only hope they spare the young animals. I watch Nala lead the main group out east, but none of the lionesses notice me. Over the past two years, I have been distancing myself from the other lionesses. Still, I cannot understand my change in my behavior toward them…my family. The lioness who had betrayed me was banished from the Pride lands with her followers. Despite the heat, I shiver, hug myself to keep warm, and begin to walk out in the savanna.

Calls of good morning echo across the land between all the animals. Cubs huddle with their mothers as they try to stand on their own. My heart sinks down into my stomach as I turn and run out toward the mountains. My feet pound against the grass, but I can't stop as the same images keep circling through my mind. Adballa would be just about walking like those cubs and I will never see it. Will the pain ever go away? I feel my heart pound against my chest as I sink down next to the river bank. Pressing my hand against my chest, I try to calm myself down as I stare at my reflection. My dark hair falling over my white shirt just below my shoulders. Only nineteen, but my eyes shows an older woman. A woman who has lived with so much, all connected through death. When I was younger, Mufasa and my parents had taught me not to fear death, but how can I not when death takes all the people I love away from me.

My head snaps up as I spin around. Something rustles in the tall grass behind me, the sense of being watched washing over me. I spring up onto my hands and feet, my eyes narrowing as I growl in a warning. Everything fell still as I wait for the thing to emerge from its hiding spot. The flapping of wings breaks into my thoughts as I turn and look up at Zazu. The hornbill sails down and lands beside me, concern shining through his black eyes. Slowly, I lower myself back onto the ground, and look over at him.

"Don't you know it's mean to sneak up on people like?" I ask.

"What are you talking about, Madam Kimaria?" Zazu asks, walking over to me, confusion etched onto his face.

I open my mouth and pause. I had heard him flying toward me and the rustling was louder than a simple bird. I shiver and I feel Zazu place his feathers on my leg. I shift away and glare at him, fear still running through my body. For a moment, I see a glimmer of hurt fill his eyes, but I try my best to ignore it. Quietly, he says, "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head and turn away from him.

"Kimaria, something is-"

"Oh so now I'm just Kimaria, again? Zazu…I…never mind I just…"

Zazu flies up and looks me in the eyes. A tiny smile forms on his beak as we stare at each other. For a moment, I see a glimmer of the old Zazu, the one I used to tell all my secrets too and the one I turned to during Scar's reign. The one who helped keep me sane through it all.

"Why did you change?" I ask.

Zazu pauses for a moment and settles on the ground. His head bends low toward the ground and he mumbles. "You changed too, Kimaria."

"How?"

"You became queen," he says softly.

"Nala is queen," I say in frustration.

"You're my queen Kimaria," Zazu says quietly as he looks back up at me.

My breath catches in my throat as his words roll over in my mind. How can he say that? I have no royal blood or any connection to the pride. What does he see in me? I have not done anything wonderful or helped the pride in a huge way. Taking a shaky breath, I sigh and look down at him. I bite my lip and sigh. What can I say to him now? How can I respond to that? A loud roar breaks into my thoughts as I hear Simba calling for his advisor. Without a word, Zazu bows to me and flies back east toward Pride Rock. After a few minutes, I stand up and start to head back too. Something in the grass rustles and I spin around.

"Hello?" I call, but no one answers. For a moment, the grass parts and I catch a glimpse of brown fur sliding through the grass.

**Dun dun dun. It's not as long as I would've liked, but I hope you enjoyed and please review. IWhat did you think of the interaction between Kim and Zazu? What about her reaction to Kiara and Simba? Please review and again I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time, but I'm back with a new chapter. I own nothing, but Kimiara and the plot twists. I hope you enjoy. **

**Nini ni shaka = What is thr problem**

**Humuda = Help**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

The entire pride holds its breathe in the early morning. A long row of lionesses I turn around and sigh. For the fifth time, I still feel something watching me, like how a lioness watches its pry. A shiver crawls down my spine as I turn away and wait. It still doesn't seem possible that Kiara is going on her first hunt, the passage into adulthood. Rafiki, the pride's shaman, stands up near the cave and announces the princess's arrival. I smile watch as my young niece begins to walk down the aisle between the other lionesses. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Timon hugging Pumba while whispers of praise circle around the pride. Nala walks over and hugs her daughter.

"You'll do just fine," Nala says, nuzzling her daughter.

Kiara smiles and looks over at her father. "Daddy, promise me you'll let me do this on my own. Completely on my own, promise?"

Simba stares at Nala, who silently nods, and glances over at me. I smile and nod and finally Simba sighs in defeat. With a small smile, he says, "All right, I promise, Kiara."

Kiara ran over to him and father and daughter nuzzle each other. Despite myself, I smile and take my turn hugging Kiara. The young lioness stares up at me and whispers something into my ear. I smile and ruffle her fur before she bounds away from me and heads out down into the savanna. I watch her leave and see Nala come and sit down beside me. For a moment, she nudges me, but he says nothing. Behind us, I hear all the other lionesses talking excitedly about Kiara and her first hunt. All of them expect her to do a wonderful job.

_At least there is enough food to hunt_. Closing my eyes, I can still remember the endless, empty hunts the lionesses and I took during the reign of terror, living under the hyenas and Scar. Scar…Taka, that name still tugs at my heart. Simba and I had to fight him to regain the throne, but in my deepest hearts I had at least wanted to give him a proper burial. Yet, I couldn't find his body. Shaking my head, I push the thoughts away. There is no point dwelling on the past when the future looks so bright. I raise my hand to pat Simba, but he has moved away. Off to the right, I hear him whispering something to Timon and Pumba.

Both the market and the warthog nod and quietly slip away. I sigh and walk over to him, my feet barely touching the ground. I pounce on him, my arms wrapping securely around his neck. My fingers dig harder into his mane as he tries to throw my off. Yet, I won't give an inch. Around us, I feel the other lionesses' staring at us, but I ignore them. For just this moment, I need to be a child again with my little brother. A large growl rubles low in his throat and I jump back, releasing my grip on him. Simba shakes his head, fixing his red mane before looking over at me. His large eyes bearing into me and for a moment I see his father, Mufasa, in him. Goosebumps run up and down my arms as I stare at him.

"Nini ni shaka?" I ask.

Simba looks at me and then glances over at the pride. His back stiffens as he looks over at me again. "We're not kids anymore, Kimaria."

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head. "Right, which why you sent Timon and Pumba to babysit, Kiara. Isn't she an adult yet?"

Simba shakes his head and heads back into the cave. My fingers curl into fists of frustration. Why can't he see himself in his daughter and except that? Why is so overprotective? It is true that Mufasa protected us as children, but he also allowed us to explore on own. What has changed with Simba? My heart skips a beat as I think about the changes. Every time I yearn for my little brother, he becomes cold and hard, the king the pride needs to survive. Am I being selfish to ask him to still be my little brother, the cub I watched and helped grow until the stampede? So much has changed in only a few years.

"Is everything all right, Kimaria?" Sarabi asks softly.

I turn and smile. "I'm fine, Sarabi. How are you?"

Sarabi nods and smiles too. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle with an unknowing feeling I cannot place. "Are you certain, you're fine?"

I nod again, looking back out into the savanna. Bright, cloudless sky stretches out toward the horizon, the sun beating down on the ground. Fresh green tree tops blow in the gentle wind. Different herds and flocks of birds have gathered to find food or talk to each other. Their voices and cries echo on the wind, blowing the heat around us. Somehow it still doesn't seem possible that only three or four years ago the Pride lands were a barren wasteland. My heart begins to pound against my chest as I raise my head toward the heavens and thank the great kings.

"Kimaria, are you all right?" Sarabi asks again, cutting into my thoughts. "I know your brother has changed, but he-"

"Sarabi, what's wrong with Zazu?"

"What do you mean? That is what is troubling you," Sarabi asks, looking up at me.

I nod, though the idea and words seem false. I care for both Zazu and my younger brother, but the nerves in my stomach have nothing to do with either of them. It is a feeling I cannot name and it scares me. If I can only talk to Zazu again. I feel Sarabi looking at me, concern shining through her eyes, but I don't look at her.

"Kimaria, Zazu has been a good advisor to this family for many years and he has never changed. Is something wrong with him that is making you upset? As queen you must do what is best for the pride," Sarabi says.

My heart sinks a little into my stomach. Are we such good actors that no one in the pride knows the extent of our bond goes? My hand rests upon the necklace, the silver pendant burning against my palm. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself, but something still nags at the back of my mind. I open my mouth, but someone calls Sarabi away. The former queen nuzzles my arm before turning her attention to the other lioness. Gradually, I slip back down and head out into the savanna.

The sun's rays beat down my body, my skin almost completely sunburned now. The gentle breeze from earlier cools my face. As always, calls of good afternoon echo among the herds. I turn and head out west, the mountains growing larger and larger with each step; the path now automatically known. For a moment, I glance over my shoulder to the east, a shiver running down my spine. The east, the out Landers territory. I cannot remember why they were banished to the east, but they are still too close for comfort. Once more, I feel someone watching me, fear pulsing through my veins. Yet, I suck the fear down as I look in all directions, but nothing is there.

_Stop it, Kimaria, you're going crazy_. I close my eyes and try to calm myself. Still, the feeling will not go away. Opening my eyes, I crane my neck to look up at the sky, but no birds are flying overhead. I sigh and look down at the ground. I blink a few times, a sudden tension filling the air. Thunderous hooves, bird calls, and cries of terror echo behind me. I turn as a dark cloud of smoke emerging over the horizon. My breath catches in my throat as I stand and watch the other animals running toward me. I feel my mind flash back to the stampede that took Mufasa's life. Beneath me, I feel my feet begin to turn and run faster toward the mountains. My feet pound against the ground as I race away from the flames.

Flames…like my nightmares and the flames that killed my human family. Smoke covers the sky as I feel the flames beginning to lick at my heels. Sweat soaks through my shirt and skirt. Coughing jars my body as I try not to breath in the dark smoke. I feel the landscape around me begin to swirl around me. My eyes burn as I try to find a way out of the fire. I squint my eyes as I see the river bank in front of me. In the back of my mind, I hear cries of huduma, huduma circle around me. Again, I squint my eyes against the black smoke, but I cannot see any animals in pain. I open my mouth, but smoke seeps into my lungs and I cough as my knees buckle underneath me. I crawl, my hands rubbing against the dry died grass. Closing my eyes, I feel body grow limp, the cries of my child echoing around me.

"Kim!" a voice calls out through the darkness and flames. Someone runs toward me, but I cannot make out the figure, my vision blurry from the smoke. Again, I feel my body jarring from another cough. Cries for help circle through my mind, but still I cannot see any of the animals. My body begins to sway back and forth as I crawl on my hands and knees. Once more, I hear someone call out my name, but my throat has closed up. For a moment, I see the outline of a figure walking toward me through the smoke.

"We have to get out of here, Kimmy," the voice says.

My eyes flitter open and closed while the fire rages around me and the figure. Kimmy…my old childhood nickname hangs in the air, only one person…animal had called me that since my family died. Emerald eyes peer at me through the smoke and my heart skips a beat.

"Taka?" I whisper before collapsing into darkness.

**Dun! Dun! Well what did you think. Please review and let me know and I hope it was worth the wait. Again sorry about that, but review and there will be more next time. Thank you so much and love everyone who reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing, but Kimaria and the plot twists. I'm sorry in advance if Zazu and Rafiki seem out of character, they are tough characters to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**Huduma = Help**

**Astante = Thank you **

**Dawa = medicine**

"_Huduma! Great kings help!" _

_Cries echo around me through the darkness. Flashes of wary lionesses surround me, each crying out for help. I cannot make out any distinguishing figures, but somehow I know them all. I try to answer them, but my lungs tighten until I'm gasping for breath. Still, the cry for help echoes around me. Again, I try to answer them, their pain seeping into my heart, but still I cannot speak. Closing my eyes, I try to take a deep breath, but still I feel myself gasping for air. Smoke and ash sweep through the darkness and circle around me. My cheeks burn as I feel flames licking at my heels as I try to run. Behind me, flames cast a strong light, creating a path. Slowly, I begin to follow the path as a new single voice calls out for help. Where is the cry coming from? It bounces off the hollow darkness, but it doesn't sound like an animal. It sounds almost like….a human. My stomach twists as I try to run toward the sound, but something stops me: an invisible force that separates us. Soon, the voice begins to fade away and a small light begins to shine through the darkness. _

I blink three times; my eyes adjusting to the light. The nightmare still lingers in my mind, but I shake it away as I stare at the odd ceiling. Green….green, above me all I see are green leaves. Something wet and cool is pressed against my forehead while heart radiates from the rest of my body. I try to move my body, but pain shoots through it and I wince. Lying back down, I force my eyes to try and see anything familiar, but nothing does. Panic and confusion race through my mind, but I cannot seem to move. My fingers curl and against smooth wood. Beside me, I feel footsteps against the floor with something jiggling next to them. I moan as my head begins to ache.

"Oh good, your awake. You gave quite a scary when you came here," a voice says.

Again, I blink and turn toward the voice. Black money fur stares back at me before I twist my head and look up at Rafiki. His large dark blue eyes stare down at me as a smile forms on his face. For a moment, he turns away from me and I try to sit up. Gently, he pushes me back down before he cracks open a fruit. He removes the wet rag from my forehead and gingerly rubs the juice upon my forehead. Instantly, my headache drops to just a dull ache.

"Asante, Rafiki," I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

The shaman nods and replaces the cool cloth. "You were lucky you were able to come here when you did. The fire was intense and…" His voice fades away as he stares back down at me.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. Images of the fire and smoke swirl around in my mind and I shiver. My breathing quickens as I push myself up, panic and confusion race through my body. How did I get here? The fire had been out in the savanna and I had been caught in it. Again, I remember the hot flames burning the grass, the smoke darkening the sky. I shiver and cough causing my chest to jar painfully. Rafiki places a hand on my back and begins to rub it in small circles. Yet, his comforting presence cannot shake this uneasy feeling inside. Closing my eyes, I can still hear the loud cry from my nightmares and see those emerald eyes which had stared at me through the smoke. My breathing slows as I picture those fierce eyes that seemed to stare right into me, recognizing me. Yet, it must have been a dream and only that or some trick from the smoke that had gotten into my lungs. A shiver crawls down my spine as I shake the image away after all Kiara was out there. Kiara! My thoughts snap onto my niece, she was out there hunting. As though reading my mind, Rafiki lays a calming hand on my shoulder. "The princess is fine, my queen."

I sigh in relief, but then shake my head. My voice becomes irritated as I speak, "I'm not a queen, Rafiki. Why does everyone insist that I am one?"

Rafiki smiles. "You are one, Kimaria. It's your place in the circle of life."

I snort and shake my head. Part of the circle of life, the line the pride uses to explain the purposes of each creature on earth. I remember as a child Mufasa would take Simba and I on long walks to explain the complex concept. Yet, now I do not understand my part in the grand plan. Taking a deep breath, I sit up and look over at Rafiki, but he is busy preparing some form of dawa. A flap of wings rustles the leaves before a bird settles on a branch behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see Zazu staring at me, his eyes wide.

"Madam Kimaria, oh thank god you're okay. The whole family's been worried about you," Zazu says.

I glare at him. "Oh really."

Zazu nods. "With the fire and everything. Rafiki, why didn't you tell us that she was safe?"

"Why didn't you care enough to find me?" I ask, barely keeping my voice calm and under control.

For a moment, Zazu lowers his eyes, ashamed. Yet I don't care. What happened to my friend who could find me in seconds when I needed him as a lioness was dying beside me? How has he changed so much? _You're queen, Kimaria._ That damn phrase keeps circling through my mind. I was never the queen and Simba holds the title of king very well. Why does everyone insist I'm someone I'm not? Why can't they just let me live in peace inside my head with my lost child. Automatically, my hand slides around my stomach as I glare at Zazu. The small hornbill seems to grow smaller under my steady gaze and he says nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rafiki walking toward me with a bowl in his hands. I shake my head and stand up, spreading my arms out to steady myself.

"Kimaria, please"

"No, Rafiki. Thank you for helping me, but I'm fine now," I say, nodding my head at him.

Slowly, Rafiki sets the bowl down and bows low to me. I close my eyes and sigh. What don't people get when I say I'm not royalty? Taking a deep breath, I walk and climb down the large tree. Out from the tree top, starlight shines against the dark sky as though nothing happened. An eerie silence fills the air, the last lingering scents of smoke and died grass surround me. I cough, but continue to climb down the tree. Above me, I hear Zazu and Rafiki talking, but I can't make out their words to each other. I shake my head and concentrate, my whole body still weak. When I reach the ground, I sway and grip the tree trunk to steady myself and look around. I can barely see anything, but I remember the cries of desperate animals calling for help during the fire. Once more, I shake my head and look out west. Moonlight casts them into dark shadows and I shiver, remembering those emerald eyes.

"It had to be a dream," I say to myself.

"What had to be a dream?" Zazu asks.

I grit my teeth and feel my fingers curl into fists. Does he know when I want to be left alone? The old Zazu, my friend would have known it. Yet, the bird doesn't say anything, waiting for my answer. I take a deep breath and turn away from him, holding my head high like a queen. If I am a queen then that is the only way Zazu will listen. I stand that way for a few minutes, but Zazu just stares at me. His large beaty black eyes seem to stare straight into my soul and I crumble to the ground. Startled, Zazu begins to call for Rafiki, but I shake my head.

"No…no please, not now, Zazu," I say, my breathing shallow as tears begin to roll down my face.

"What is it, Madam Kimaria?"

"Damn it, Zazu, stop calling me that. Where were you? What has changed between us?" I ask, my throat tightening.

Zazu doesn't answer. My heart begins to pound as fear races through my body. Have I lost Zazu forever? Why can't he see the pain this is causing me? Is our friendship or whatever we are gone? Again, I close my eyes and try to fight back the tears. For a moment, I imagine his wing touching my leg like he used to do when I was younger. Yet, nothing happened. Gradually, I take a deep breath and look down at him. Carefully, he lowers his eyes onto the ground before flying up into the air.

"Your family will be worried about you," he says.

"Zazu…I…"

"Forget…Kim-Madam," Zazu says, flying back toward Pride Rock.

I start to follow, but glance back over my shoulder at the mountains. For a moment, I hear Zazu turn around, but again he says nothing.

Slowly, I ask, "Zazu…is it possible that someone survived when they were thought to be died?"

I look over at him and his eyes seem to grow wide. Yet a second later, his eyes return to normal.

"What do you mean?" Zazu asks.

After a moment, I shake my head. "Urh, nothing forget it. But Zazu…"

He turns around, looks at me, and nods.

"Did Rafiki tell you how I ended up with him?" I ask, searching my own memory, but nothing made sense.

"After he came and saw that the princess was alive he went home and found you at the base of the tree," Zazu says.

"That's it?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing.

Zazu nods, but pauses. "Well he…he thought he saw something moving away from you, but he….he couldn't make it who or what it was."

"Did it have emerald eyes?" I ask.

Zazu shrugs his wings. "I don't know, why?"

"Oh…no reason. Just wondering that all," I say, glancing over my shoulder again at the mountains.

Zazu nods and begins to fly back toward Pride Rock. I sigh and glance up at the sky. All the great kings stare down at me from above and a tiny smile curls on my lips. It just had to be trick of the smoke or a dream. What else can it be?

**Well, I hope you enjoyed review. I know that Simba and other characters are not involved as much, but this is Kim's story and her relationship with Zazu is very important and other charaters will come into play the next chapter. Again I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all those who reivwed the last chapter. :) It means the wold to me. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing, but Kimaira and the plot twists. **

**Mtukufu = Highness**

**Shangazi = Aunt**

Moonlight peeks through the clouds as Zazu and I return to Pride Rock. Neither of us say anything as we walk, lost in our own thoughts. My nose still itches from the lingering scent of smoke causing my stomach to twist into knots. In the dark, I can't see or sense any traces of the fire near Pride rock and I sigh in relief. An eerie silence stretches over the Pride lands and I shiver. The silver pendant around my neck has cooled, but I still feel the intense heat of the flames. Fire….fire, all my nightmares have held the same element with animals crying for help, but it doesn't make any sense.

I help the pride when and how ever I can. The last time I had dreams…nightmares was they were connected to Taka and memories of him as a cub. I shake my head. No point in dwelling on the past. As though sensing my distress, Zazu slows down and flies next to me, his right wing brushing against my shoulder. He opens his mouth, but I shake my head, narrowing my eyes. Climbing up the rock steps, I feel myself sway and fall against the right angled rock Once more, I feel Zazu staring at me, but I push myself back up, forcing myself to continue.

At the top, I collapse onto the ground, exhaustion filling my whole body. Loud snores echo off the cave walls and a tiny smile forms on my lips. Beside me, Zazu bids me a good night and flies off. I feel my eyes follow his retreating figure until I can't see him anymore. Closing my eyes, I send a silent prayer to the Great Kings of the Past to allow me and Zazu to get past this fight_. A 'fight' that's gone on for two or three years, yeah-_

My thoughts stop as my head snaps around to the left. Something shifts over near a large bolder on the opposite side of the rock. Despite my exhaustion, I jump up and bare my teeth and raise my head high.

"Show yourself!" I command quietly.

The lump moves, stretches, and blinks, its green eyes seeming to glow in the dark. My head begins to spin as I remember the dream of Scar in the fire. Closing my eyes, I shake my head, pushing the thought away. There is a trespasser here. I open my eyes again and gulp as the lion stands only inches away from me. Inwardly, I curse lions for having the ability to be so quiet and I take a step back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I ask, my voice surprisingly calm.

The green eyes stare at me, steadying me for a moment. I open my mouth again, but a flicker of realization dawns in his eyes and he bows his head an inch. My eyebrows shoot up, but the lion begins to speak. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Mtukufu."

Still, I don't let my guard down. Narrowing my eyes, I say, "Who are you?"

"I'm a rouge who left the outsiders"

I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My name is Kovu," He lowers himself into a full bow. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I have left the outsiders."

"I-"

"Kimaria, oh thank god you're all right. And what are you doing?" Nala asks quietly as she leaves the cave. She looks between the lion and me and smiles at me. "Relax, Kovu is our guest for the time being."

"What, why?" I ask.

"Kovu saved Kiara from the fire," Nala says, smiling at him.

I blink and look back over at Kovu and back at Nala. "Is that true?"

Nala nods.

Taking a deep breath, I say, "Thank you, Kovu for saving my niece."

Again, Kovu nods. "Not a problem. I was happy to do it, Mtukufu."

I sigh and nod. Gently, Nala bids us both a good night and 'herds' me into the cave. None of the other lionesses stir as Nala and I climb over them toward the back of the cave. With each step, I feel my legs growing heavier and heavier until I collapse beside Nala. Her blue eyes glow in the dark as she stares at me, concern etched onto her face. I shake my head and lie down, curling my arms under my head. A few snores from the lionesses bounce off the walls and for a moment, I glance over toward the entrance. Those green eyes still haunt me even though they are dull compared to Scar's. Scar…could Kovu be related him? My head snaps around, the question parched on my tongue, but Nala has gone to sleep. I smile at her and lie back down, my mind too busy to sleep, yet, I feel my eyes close and soon I fall off into my dreams.

Darkness stretches across the cave as I blink and rub my eyes. I move my hand along the ground, but I only feel the cool rock ground against my palm. My body bolts up as my eyes scan the empty cave around me. Empty…no it can't be empty. Quickly, I scramble to my feet and rush outside. The sun peeks over the horizon in the east toward the Outlands and I shiver, still imagining the fire from yesterday. I glance over, but the stranger…Kovu from last night is gone. Where has he gone? Again, I try to remember if told me if this morning was going to be different. Most mornings, Simba left before dawn and the lionesses slept in until he returned before going on the morning hunt. Had I slept through it?

Shaking my head, I start to climb down the stone steps. My feet hit the ground hard and I stagger back, my hand pressing my hand on the wall to steady myself. I take a deep breath my conversation with Zazu from last night circling in my mind. Kovu and Scar…no Taka look so much alike it's amazing. A shiver crawls down my spine as I continue walking. After five minutes, I pause and look around, my breath catching in my throat. I'm standing under the area where Simba and I had fought Scar to take back the throne. Once more, the image of those emerald eyes flash through my mind. I press my hand against the cool rock and bow my head, recalling my conversation with Zazu.

"Is it possible that someone survived when they were thought to be died?" I had asked him.

He hadn't said anything. Closing my eyes, I remember the night of the great battle for freedom. The bright flames of the fire and Simba and I confronting Scar. Simba had told me he defeated him and the hyena took care of the rest, but we had never found any of his remains. After a moment, I push myself away from the rock and begin to walk around the area.

The massive rock formation casts a large shadow across the ground, shielding me from the sun's rays as I move around to the back of Pride Rock. My fingers run along the rough rock as I circle it for the tenth time. Sighing in frustration, I collapse onto the ground and lean back against the rock. I still don't know what I had suspected to find, but the image of those eyes and my old nickname haunt me.

"Shangazi Kimaria is something wrong?" a voice calls out from behind me.

My head snaps around and I see Kiara walking up to me. Raising my hand, I say, "Good morning, Kiara. How are you doing this morning?"

Kiara shrugs. "I'm okay. Have you seen Kovu?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. What can she want with Kovu at this hour of the morning? Taking a deep breath, I say, "No, I haven't seen him, but I'll help you find him."

Kiara smiles and together she and I head off onto the open savanna. The eerie silence from last night has lessened, but the effects of the fire still linger in the air. Only a few animals are up for the first morning grazing. Yet, the usual calls of 'good morning' are absent from the few brave souls each sticking to themselves. Unconsciously, my eyes drift over to the east. There is no sign of where the fire began, but I still shiver. Despite the fact that Kovu saved her, he is still one of them. Why did he even save her in the first place? How can Simba let one of them into the pride after he had banished them himself? It doesn't make any sense. _Am I any better than them?_ I ask myself. Humans are just if not more dangerous than other lions. Beside me, I hear Kiara talking.

"What?" I ask, bringing my attention back to her.

"I just can't believe that Daddy sent Timon and Pumba to babysit me," she says, shaking her head.

"Well it's a good thing he did cause they were able to warn your father," I say.

"Kovu saved me," Kiara says. "And he gonna teach me how to hunt. Come on, we're already late." Without another word, she pounds off and starts heading toward the watering hole.

I watch her go and follow her silently. The sun has risen higher in the sky and I feel its heat. The green grass feels rough against my feet as I run to catch up with my niece. My mouth waters as I see the sun sparkling upon the watering hole. It's cool water beckoning me forward as though it can feel the flames that circle in my mind. Off to the right, I hear Kiara happily talking to Kovu about the hunt training. I roll my eyes and shake my head. The pride had the best hunters and being alone with an outlander scares me.

"Shangazi Kimaria, we're gonna go and practice some hunting," Kiara says.

I glance over at them, nod, and walks over. "All right, I'm-"

Kiara shook her head, her eyes growing large with a plea. I sigh and shake my head. Simba is gonna kill me for this, but she need to learn how to do it on her own. Taking a deep breath, I say, "I'm gonna go and check on the other animals. Your father and I have a very busy day. So I'll see you later."

Kiara smiles and runs off with Kovu following behind her. My breath catches in my throat as I watch them leave. Kovu reminds me so much of Taka. Is that way I trust me a little more? I shake my head and start to walk out west. No more animals greet me, but for a moment I'm glad. I need to be alone with my thoughts right now. At the bank of the river, I collapse onto the ground. The mountains loam above me, casting a long stretch of shade around me. What am I going to do? The nightmares will not leave me in peace. Once more, I wish I can talk to Zazu, but he won't hear me out and neither will Sumba. A shiver crawls down my spine as I hear something rustle in the bushes on the opposite side of the river.

"Hello," I call out, standing up.

No one answers, except for more rustling.

"Kiara, is that you?"

More rusting. Slowly, I step into the river, the ice water freezing my body. My clothes cling to my body the further I walk into the water. I call out again, but still no one answers me. Part of my brain yells at me to go back, but another more powerful part urges me forward. The warmth from the sun's rays seem to disappear as I walk further into the shadow of the mountain. At the other side, my fingers dig into the ground and host myself up onto the bank. More shivers crawl through my body as I shake my head to dry myself. Silence stretches across the bank and I call out again.

Off to the right, I hear more rustling as someone steps out. Old red wounds cover the body and patches of faur have been eaten away. Fresh blood runs down his hind leg, but he ignores it. His body seems more fragile with a leaner body than most male lions. The lion shakes his dark mane and looks at me; his emerald eyes locking with mine. A tiny smile forms on his lips as he says, "I was wondering when you would come to see your pet."

I stare. So many questions race through my mind as I stare at the figure from the fire….my savior, Taka.

**Dun Dun Dun: so know you know. I hope you liked it. What did you think of Kim and Kovu for the first time. What about the reveal of Scar (Taka)? Was it to much in terms of him being to messed up like the wounds? Please let me know and I hope you enjoyed thie chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing, but the plot twists and Kimaira. I'm not going to be able to update a lot over the next few days O hopefully this chapter will hold you over. I know it's a little short, but again, I hope you enjoy. **

**Malkia = Queen Kisa = Story**

_**(Last Time) More rusting. Slowly, I step into the river, the ice water freezing my body. My clothes cling to my body the further I walk into the water. I call out again, but still no one answers me. Part of my brain yells at me to go back, but another more powerful part urges me forward. The warmth from the sun's rays seem to disappear as I walk further into the shadow of the mountain. At the other side, my fingers dig into the ground and host myself up onto the bank. More shivers crawl through my body as I shake my head to dry myself. Silence stretches across the bank and I call out again. Off to the right, I hear more rustling as someone steps out. Old red wounds cover the body, but new fur has begun to cover them. His body seems more fragile with a leaner body than most male lions. The lion shakes his dark mane and looks at me; his emerald eyes locking with mine. A tiny smile forms on his lips as he says, "I was wondering when you would come to see your pet."**_

_**I stare. So many questions race through my mind as I stare at the figure from the fire….my savior, Taka.(Onto the chapter). **_

_Taka, how in the Great King's names…_. My thoughts trail off as I stare at the loin before me. Those emerald eyes seem to stare through me into my soul and I avert my eyes. A shiver crawls down my spine from the damp cloths; the sun able to dry them from the large shadow cast from the mountains. I hug myself, yearning for some form of warmth, but nothing comes as I glance over at the lion. Leaves and twigs stick out from his dark mane making it seem wilder. He leans down and begins to drink from the river, but his ribs stick out from his starving form. I wince at the sight and gulp, my hand falling across my own full stomach. My breathing slows as he looks over at me, water dripping from his fur. With a simple flick of his paw, he brushes the water away and he turns toward me.

He chuckles lightly and begins to walk over. "Well, Kimmy are you going to say anything?"

I can't answer; my mouth gone dry.

"Cat got your tongue…my Malkia?" He asks smiling. "It seems like you got the throne without me, didn't you?"

Once more, I say nothing. I resist the urge to close my eyes as he begins to circle me, his eyes following my every move. A million questions race through my mind, but only a single word escapes my lips. His ears turn to the sound of my voice, but his eyes narrow in confusion. I gulp and avert my eyes again. How can I answer him when he saved my life and I turn my back on him? I begin to wring my hands together nervously, still trying to form any sentence. Once more, I gulp and look over at him, a single word parched upon my lips.

"How?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"How what?" Scar asks.

I wince and bite my bottom lip. Is he so cruel as to make me say it aloud? My fingers run along my skirt as though to distract myself. Taking a deep breath, I say, "How did you survive?"

"Ah that," Scar says, smiling. "That is an interesting kisa, my queen. After your brother threw me off the cliff, I was certain the fire was going to consume me. Then I saw the hyenas coming and I thought they might help, but their hunger was consuming their minds. So they attacked." He gestures to the old wounds and smiling at me, seeing my discomfort. He smirks and continues. "But the fire was too hot for them and they went off before they could finish me."

"But why didn't you come back to Pride Rock?"

Scar chuckles and shakes his head. "To be banished or killed by my own nephew."

"Simba's not like you,, Scar," I say, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh you seem so sure of yourself, Kimaria. How can you be so certain that your little brother is any better than I am?"

"Simba never killed innocent cubs or ruined the Pride Lands until the pride was starving," I say, gritting my teeth.

Scar looks at me and then turns his gaze out beyond the river back into the Pride Lands. My skin tingles with anxiety and anticipation. Is he just tricking me? Only a river separates him from the Pride Lands, why does he stay away? It still seems impossible for him to be alive. For a moment, his eyes narrow and his body lowers onto the ground as though ready to pounce. My back straightens as the instincts of a lioness kick in and push myself onto all fours.

Scar glances over at me and smiles. "It seems the pride did teach you well, Kimaria."

"What does that mean?" I ask, my fingers curling into fists.

Scar shook his head and looked back across the river. "Never mind. So, are you and the pride still getting along?"

My eyebrows furrow. "Of course."

Again, Scar looks over at me and smiles. Slowly, he begins to advance on me. Instantly, I stand up to my full height, but the lion ignores me. He stares up at me, his scar around his left eye seems to bright up with his eyes: a mark of betrayal and strength….strength that I don't seem to have. He circles me without a word and I feel my body stiffening. Twice he circles me before he pauses and looks up at me, his eyes wide.

"Something is different about you," He says, confusion lacing his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You were with a child the last"

"Don't ever mention that again!" I cry, glaring down at him. My fingernails dig into my palms while my knuckles turn white. Tears prickle against my eyes, but I refuse to allow the tears to fall. Not after what Scar's own mate did to me and my…my son. I shake my head and take a few steps back toward the river. For a moment, Scar attempts to follow, but I hold out my hand and he stops. He opens his mouth, but I shake my head again.

"No, Taka, never mention that again. It was your own mate who killed him."

"Killed him? Kim"

"NO! Stay away from me and if you ever step foot into the Pride Lands, you'll not have my protection," I say, my voice strong and in control like a queen.

Without another word, I turn and run into the river. Its current pushes me down the river, but I fight against it and swim. Diving beneath the water, I swim toward the opposite bank. The cold water burns against my lungs as I try not to breath and continue forward. From beneath the water, I see the sun reflecting upon the surface and I swim to it. My fingers curl around the dark sandy soil as I drag myself up onto the bank. Water droplets seem to sizzle as they hit the sand beneath me as I shake my head to dry off. Standing up, I glance over my shoulder, but Scar has disappeared.

"Good riddance," I mutter under my breath. Slowly, I raise myself to my feet and begin to walk back toward Pride Rock.

The sun hangs high in the sky as I walk back. More animals graze peacefully upon the grass, but each herd seems more territorial in their feeding grounds. Growls and shouts of distrust seem to echo across each herd as they all try to find food to eat. None of them pay any attention to me and for a moment, I'm grateful that I'm not ruling the pride. Yet, something nags in the back of my mind. All my nightmares and cries for help roll around in my mind. What do they mean? None of it makes any sense. What am I going to do? I try to make it clear in my mind, but nothing works. For a moment, I look up and pray to the Great Kings, imagining the stars, for guidance, but their voices are silent. Oh why can't my life very be easy? I sigh and continue to walk home.

At the base of Pride Rock, I fall down onto my hands and knees, now welcoming the shade. I feel shivers crawling down my spine from my damp cloths, but I ignore it, something bigger filling my mind. Scar…alive. Can I tell anyone? He hasn't attacked the pride in years.

_Yet, his mate killed your child_, a small voice whispers in the back of my mind.

_Zira was never officially his mate_, I argue back.

_Someone has to be responsible for Abdalla's death_, the voice says.

I shake my head and begin to climb up the stone steps. At the top, I pause, allowing the gentle breeze to float around me. Closing my eyes, I take a few deep breaths and sigh in frustration. How can I keep something like Taka a secret from her brother about his uncle and father's murderer. My heart skips a beat at the thought of Mufasa. If I ever needed him most it's now. His wonderful words of wisdom would be a god send right now. Again, I glance up at the sky, but still I don't hear any comforting words from the Great Kings. I blink and sigh, running my fingers through my hair. In the cave, I hear voices growing louder. Spinning around, I see Simba and Zazu walking outside, neither of them paying attention to me.

"So, what herds have come in since yesterday?" Simba asks.

"Two elephant herds, a group of antelopes, and two herds of zebras, Sire," Zazu says, looking out toward the horizon.

Just since yesterday, no wonder the herds were fighting for feeding ground. How many more herds would drift down toward us? What else had the fire caused to happen? A shiver crawls down my spine as I stare at them. After a moment, I clear my throat and wait as Simba and Zazu turn to look at me, surprise etched onto their faces. I force a smile and say, "How are you guys?"

Zazu lands on the ground and bows, but says nothing. Simba blinks and smiles laughter filling his voice. "What…what have you been doing?"

"I…I fall into the watering hole," I say, forcing a smile.

Simba shakes his head. "Well don't do it again, it's disgusting."

I roll my eyes and nod. "Yeah I got it, Sim."

For a moment, my gaze drifts down to Zazu, yet he doesn't look at me. A small bang of jealously and sorrow. Why are the ones I need most out of my reach? Why can't we go back to way things used to be? The secret burns my throat as I stare down at him, but I dare not say anything. Still, Zazu remains silent, his eyes fixed on the ground.

After a moment, Simba clears his throat and says, "Forgive me, Kimaria, but Zazu and I must go."

"Where?" I ask.

"Checking on Kiara and that that…" He takes a deep breath, "Our guest."

My eyes grow wide, but I can only nod. Is his daughter all he cares about now? What about the pride? I ask the question, but Simba shakes his head. "The pride will be fine and with Outsider in our mists the pride is in more danger. Come on, Zazu."

Without another word, Simba and Zazu head down into the savanna. I watch them leave and sigh. An image of Scar swirls through my mind and I shiver. What am I going to do? Who can I tell the secret too?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. What did you think of Scar and Kim's interactions together? Wht dod you think of her feelings toward the Pride and the fighting between herds? Please let me know and again thank you for all your support. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Her's the next chapter. I start school tomorrow so updates may be rarer, but I hope this ties you over. As always, I own nothing, but Kimaira, any characters not in the movie, and the plot twists Also I changed the name of the story because I realized that all my characters have secrets, hence the "Secrets of a Pride". So I hope that didn't confuse anyone. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Shangazi = Aunt**

**Malkia = Queen**

**ninahitaji enu busara = I need your wisdom**

**Now onto the story. **

"Shangazi Kimaria, are you okay?" Kiara asks, later that night.

I glance over at her and nod. Guilt swims in my stomach, but I don't say anything. How can I tell her that her great uncle, the great tyrant, is still alive? Who can I tell? A cool evening breeze pushes my thoughts away and I sigh. The other lionesses have begun to eat the evening meal, but I stay away from them. The hunting party has brought back three adult antelopes and two caribous: a true feast. My throat tightens as I watch them, all of them so happy, but I can't seem to join them: first from my depression over my child and now my secret. A secret that may put the whole in danger, but something stops me from blurting it out. I can still see those fierce emerald eyes of the little cub I saved as a child. Will I ever be able to separate the two, the cub vs the cruel tyrant?

For a moment, I glance over and spot the dark lion…Kovu sitting off to the right away from the pride too. None of the other lionesses pay any attention to him though I feel the tension within the cave, untrusting of the outsider. I bite my lip, remembering my own experience as the outsider to the pride when I was younger. Maybe I could at least be nice to him. I try to rack my brain for something to say and then I remember Kiara mentioning her hunting lessons. Slowly, I walk over to Kovu and sit down a foot away from him. The young loin peers over at me, confusion etched onto his face.

I gulp and clear my throat. "So…how was the hunting lesson?"

Kovu seems to relax for a moment. He clearly didn't think I would ask that. Taking a deep breath, he says, "It…it was fine, your majesty."

"And has Kiara improved at all?" I ask.

"Yeah, still a little noise when trying to get close enough to the pray," Kovu says.

"Well I've never been much a huntress myself," I admit, blushing.

Kovu stands up and looks over at the other lionesses. "Forgive me, your majesty"

"It's Kimaria," I say. Despite him being an Outsider, I don't see the need not to be on a first name base with him.

Kovu ignores me and continues. "My Malkia, you are too modest about your skills."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confusion etched onto my face.

Again, Kovu peers over at me and smirks. Without another word, he turns and heads back outside the cave before turning and heading down. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kiara slip away from the pride and follow him. Behind me, I hear whispers of disapproval and shock circling within the group. As an outsider, Kovu has shown disrespect for me, the second queen to the Pride lands, and our princess. Half of the lionesses stare at me as though to say, why has the traitor not been punished? I shiver and wrap my arms around myself. Despite the heat, I'm suddenly cold. Those accusing eyes seem to speak directly to me. With this secret am I a traitor too? How can I possible tell anyone who will believe me? Again, I feel those large animal eyes on me and I quietly excuse myself and slip outside.

Dark clouds cover the sky, blocking out the stars, but my feet seem to know the route by heart. Heat circles around me, but there is an unseen energy in the air and I sense a rainstorm coming. Silence stretches across the savanna with all the animals have gone to sleep. Leaves and dried grass crunch under my feet, I sigh and glance up at the sky. I will the rain to come sooner to wash away the memory of the fire and possibly my own secret.

For s moment, I pause and sigh, tears fighting to escape. It has been less then twelve hours and already I feel like it has been an eternally. My knees buckle beneath me and I collapse onto the ground. How can I keep this secret? Yet, I remember a flicker of emotion in his eyes before I lashed out at him. At the time, my own fury overwhelmed my senses, but now I remember it. The emotion of sorrow had been hidden just before the surface of his eyes. Sorrow for what I can't say, but it had something to do with my son. Taking a deep breath, I push myself up and continue to walk, knowing my feet will lead me.

After a few minutes, I blink and hear the sound of rushing water. A tiny smile forms on my lips, but my stomach twists in knots. This river, where Zazu and I become friends, is now the place of my biggest secret and fear. What if Scar crosses the river? Will I be able to keep my threat of offering him no protection? I feel a million questions race through my mind, but no solid answers appear. Once more, I glance up at the sky and imagine the stars.

"Mufasa, ninahitaji enu busara," I say, collapsing on my knees in prayer.

I keep repeating the pray until my voice seems to run dry. No one answers and I begin to pray to my human parents, but they are just as silent. Tears roll down my face and I bend down in defeat, the discovery of Taka and the secret weighing on me until my heart can barely beat. I feel a bunch of feathers brush against my arm and glance up, my vision blurred from my tears. Yet, I know who it is.

"What…what is it?" I ask, my throat raw red.

Zazu looks at me and keeps his wing pressed against my arm. "Madam…Kimaria…what's something wrong?" He asks.

_What isn't wrong?_ I close my eyes and force the rest my tears down. My fingers curl around dirt as I push myself up and stare down at the bird. Taking a deep breath, I ask, "Zazu…how did you find me?"

Zazu blinks and looks up at me. "I…I can always find you, Kimaria."

I blink, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Why the change?"

'What do you mean?"

"Zazu…since I came back the pride you have always talked me with a royal title. Do you…" I look beyond him, across the bank as though I'm addresses two. "Do…you know how much that hurt? That…I wasn't your little Kimaria." _Or your little Kimmy_. "But now you've come here and seem to expect things to return to normal." I look back down at Zazu. "What has changed, Zazu?"

For a moment, silence passes between us. Each second seems to last forever and I feel my heart skip a beat as I glance over across the river again. Am I talking to both Zazu and Scar? How can I be two or three different people at once? What does everyone expect from me? Zazu's voice brings me back to reality.

"Kimaira…I…I'm sorry. It's just my upbringing and I was taught to respect the royal family with formal titles and stuff," He says quietly.

"But you knew me before I become queen. We…we saw…" My heart catches in my throat as an image of Mufasa sweeps through my mind. I want to say something else, but Zazu interrupts me.

"I know…it's just…it is an insult to not show respect the royal family. And…Simba…" His voice trails off uneasily.

"What about Simba?" I ask, my own curiosity peeking.

"It's…nothing," He says quietly.

"Zazu?"

"Forget it, Kimaria. It's really nothing, but…" He seems to look around and then fly up until our eyes lock. "Just know that…I didn't go along with it."

I open my mouth, but he lowers himself back onto the ground. Something in his voice reminds me of Scar's own confusion when I mentioned that Zira had killed my son. It seems like everyone has their own secrets and I need to find them out. Beside me, I feel Zazu place his wing against my leg. I bite my lip and look back down at him. "Zazu…what do you mean?" I ask softly.

The hornbill says nothing, but flies back off the ground. He starts to fly back east, but then turns to me. "We should go, the Pride will be worried about you."

"I'll be there in a few minutes-"

"It's not safe for you out here. What if the Outsiders attack?" Zazu asks, fear lacing his voice.

I glance back over across the river as though I feel Scar's eyes watching me. A tiny smile forms on my lips, but my heart begins to beat faster. Without looking at him, I say, "Don't worry, Zazu. I'll be fine. Good night."

"Kimaria?"

"I'll be fine," I say glancing over my shoulder to look at him. I force a smile and repeat, "Good night, Zazu."

Knowing he can't argue, he sighs and bows, whispering a good night to me. I listen and wait until I can't hear the flap of wings anymore. I sigh, still uncertain about my friendship with Zazu. Every time it seems to be getting better, I ruin it.

Yet, something about Zazu words roll around in my head. "I didn't go along with it."

_Along with what?_ Nothing makes sense anymore and yet somehow I feel the only one to give any answers lies across the river. The rushing water seems to pound in my ears as I stare down into the darkness. It seems like an abyss, but I have to have faith. Once more, I look up at the sky, a few clouds have parted. A few stars twinkle against the sky and I feel Mufasa and my parents giving me strength. I take a deep breath and jump into the river. It feels like ice as I try to swim across, the current pushing me down the river. I keep pushing against it and make it to the other bank in ten minutes.

My fingers dig into the dirt as I pull myself up out of the water. Chills run down my spine while goosebumps run along my arms. I cough and shake my head, trying to dry myself off. My cloths cling to my body, but their warmth has disappeared. After a moment, I collapse onto the ground, my breathing heavy as I stare up at the mountains. _Why did I do that? What am I hoping to find out? _My thoughts keep racing, but none of my questions get answered. A rustling in the bushes brings me back and I jump me, my eyes squinting against the darkness. Bright emerald eyes flash against the darkness, but I don't let my guard down. Scar steps out and looks at me, a tiny smiling seems to form on his lips.

"What a pleasant surprise, Kimmy," He says.

I growl and say, "Knock it off, Scar."

Taking aback, he says, "Have I done something wrong?"

I shake my head and sigh. Running my fingers through my hair, I say, "I just need any answer to a question."

"Oh and what is that question my queen?" He asks, mocking a bow to me.

More shivers run through my body, but I ignore them. I press my lips together and look away from him. "I…I need to know….did you know?"

"Know what?" He asks.

I grit my teeth in annoyance. Why must he play these word games and not give direct answers. At least with Rafiki, I know he makes no sense, but with Scar, it's something else. It seems like he is hiding something himself. My fingers curl into fists and I sigh. Is everyone keeping secrets from each other?

Suddenly, I feel my breath knocked out of me as my body crashes against the ground. My head throbs and I feel blood run down my arms; those emerald eyes bearing into me. I cry out, but my throat is too dry. After a moment, he releases me and jumps back. I lay on the ground, my breathing slow as the shock of the attack starts to fade. I stare up at the large mountains which block the sky. Silence stretches between us and I wonder if he has left. I roll onto my side and see him licking the blood off his paws.

"Kwa nini?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

Scar turns away and begins to walk down to the river. Gradually, I push myself, my hands surrounded in a pool of blood. My stomach twists into tight knots as I smell it and I shake my head. Somehow, I manage to pull myself to the river and dip my arms into the cold water. The water burns my cuts and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. Despite the darkness, I can imagine the blood mixing with the water, like the blood of so many innocent cubs. Innocent cubs, Scar had killed during his first day as king. I shiver remembering the mournful cries of the lionesses. Yet, why did Scar attack me? I remember my words to Zazu assuring him I would be fine, but am I? The sudden attack still has me rattled and I shiver. For a moment, I glance over at the dark lion, but he doesn't look at me. Is he planning another attack?

_Oh Great Kings keep me safe_, I pray, despite not being able to see the stars.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement and I pull my arms out and stand, getting ready to defend myself. Yet, Scar doesn't move, but looks over at me. For a moment, both of us just stare at each other. Only the rushing water breaks the tense silence between us. My knees buckle from under me and I collapse onto the ground, the blood loss affecting me more than I can admit.

"Kim, are you all right?" Scar asks, standing up and ready to come to my side.

"No," I say, glaring at him. "I'm not all right. Why did you attack me? Is it some plan to get back into the Pride lands?"

Scar shakes his head.

"Are Zira and the Outsiders planning a surprise attack?" I ask.

Again, he shakes his head. "I don't know about the last one. But…" He takes a small step toward me. "I didn't mean to attack."

I raise my eyebrows and he chuckles. "Oh come now, Kimmy, surely you know how strong animal instinct is."

I bite my lip, but nod. "But…why did you stop attacking me?"

His emerald eyes soften slightly and he walks over at me. "I could never…." He takes a deep breath and looks out to the water. "I…could never hurt…. Abdalla's mother."

My heart skips two beats. Is he playing some sick joke one me? He has to be lying. How does he know my child's name…unless? I shake my head; it hurts too much to think of it. After a moment, Scar begins to walk over to me. I try to move, but his eyes lock with mine and I can't look away. My eyes scream that he must be lying, but he shakes his head. "Kimaria…your son is alive."

**DUN! DUN! Oh you got to love thos cliff hangers. I promise I'll post more when I have the chance. Please review. What did you think of the interaction between Zazu and Kim? What about the interaction/ attck between Kim and Scar? Please let me know and I will update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm back. I'm so sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. Anyway, I own nothing, but Kim, the plot twists, and any other characters that don't appear in the movie. I hope you enjoy. **

**Eeh = Yes**

**Nini jiri = What happen(ed)**

**Malkia = Queen**

**Huduma = Help**

**Last time**

**My heart skips two beats. Is he playing some sick joke one me? He has to be lying. How does he know my child's name…unless? I shake my head; it hurts too much to think of it. After a moment, Scar begins to walk over to me. I try to move, but his eyes lock with mine and I can't look away. **

**My eyes scream that he must be lying, but he shakes his head. "Kimaria…your son is alive."**

**Now onto the story:**

It has to be a dream! The whole thing is a nightmare. Yet, my mind seems to be blank, except for his words circling around me. It…it can't be what he is saying. How does he know Abdalla's name? What does he mean that my son….? I shake my head, unable to think about it. My knees buckle beneath me and I collapse onto the ground. Everything around me spins as his words echo in my mind. Could it be a trick of some kind? Why is Taka torturing me like this? I blink and hold my hand to my forehead, trying to relax. I blink twice and look over at Scar. His bright eyes flash with a mixture of both sympathy and pain. A shiver crawls down my spine and I hug myself for warmth, but I still feel the icy chill. Questions race through my mind, but I cannot find the right the words. My throat feels raw red and salvia burns my throat as I swallow. How can he be telling me the truth? A millions words are perched on my tongue, but only one escapes my lips. "How?"

Scar shakes his head. "I…I don't really know, but I know where to find him."

Again, my heart beats faster and I feel heat rising in my cheeks. "But…Simba said that Zira killed him."

Scar shakes his head. "No, she didn't."

I search his face for any traces of a lie, but his eyes shine with truth. I gulp again and stare at the lion before me. He regards me with a truthful stare and I shiver. My wet cloths cling to my body even as I try to keep myself warm. Still, Scar does not lower his eyes from me and he takes a step toward me. I scramble away from him, my eyes narrowing for another attack, my teeth clenching together. He pauses and sits back on his haunches and continues to look at me.

"Do…you want to find him, Kimaria?" He asks softly.

Does he even need to ask? What type of mother would I be….I shake my head. I'm not a mother. I feel the pain of losing a child, but I'm not like Nala. I have not raised my own child and now Scar says he is alive. Again, the very thought of Abdalla being alive makes my heart beat faster. For a moment, my gaze drifts up to the sky, but the mountains hide the stars. I lower my eyes back onto the dark lion and he repeats the question.

I feel my mouth open, but a question escapes me lips. "How do you know he's….?"

"I've seen him and I've been watching out for him"

I grit my teeth. "When have you ever watched out for anyone other than yourself? You never cared about me or my son."

"Do you remember when you came back to Pride Rock? I asked Sarafina for their hunting party hoping there was food. When she told me no, I grew desperate because I knew you needed food for the cub inside you," He says.

I blink as his words run around my mind. Can it be true? Has he been trying to protect me all this time? I shake my head and look over at him. Taking a deep breath, I ask, "Where is he?"

Scar's head shifted and looked back east. My heart plummets into my stomach as I follow his gaze. Will we have to cross the Pride Lands? How will Scar be able to travel without being seen? After Scar's reign, Simba has appointed a few animals to survey the borders of the Pride lands. I remember him saying it was for the hyenas and then later for the Outlanders, but could it have been for someone else? Could Simba have lied to me about…? Once more, I shake my head; no Simba will not do that. I look back over at Scar and our eyes lock. I take a deep breath and look away from him as his question races through my mind.

After a moment, I look back at him and nod. "Eeh."

"Yes, what?" Scar asks.

"I want to….I want to find my…my son," I say. My voice barely sounds like my own as I repeat the last two words. How can it be possible for me to be able to see my little boy? Where is he? Scar looks up at the sky and begins to silk back toward the mountain's shadows. I open my mouth, but he shakes his head. A gentle breeze blows around me and I shiver as I turn to look out across the river. I blink and turn back to look at him, but he has almost disappeared. His emerald eyes glint through the shadows as he watches me.

"Tomorrow night, Kimaria. Morning will be here soon and you should get back," he says.

"You tell me my son is alive and-"

"I will take you to him, I swear, but not now. Go home now," He says calmly.

I open my mouth to protest, but his words are true. Again, I look over to the east and sigh. He will never cross the river and remain hidden from the pride. The breeze picks up and I shiver, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. I glance over my shoulder, but he has disappeared completely…like a ghost. No, he is real! My fingers run across the scars on my arm from his surprised attack and I shiver. At times, I forget that I live among dangerous animals. I push those thoughts back and turn back toward the river and plunge in. The salt seeps into my open wounds and I force myself not to scream. It feels like a thousand knifes ripping at my skin and I force myself up. Breaking the surface, I let out a loud scream and push myself toward the opposite bank. In the distance, I hear a cluster of voices running toward me. I feel sharp teeth curl around my shirt and pull me up upon the bank. I lie down and blink up into the faces of two lionesses and an antelope. Concern shines in their eyes as they stare down at me.

"Nini jiri?" one of the lionesses asks.

I open my mouth, but cough up water. I sit up and cough again. After a few minutes, I say, "I just went for…a swim. I'm fine"

The other lioness shakes her head. "You're not fine, my malika, look at the blood upon your body."

"Well…" I bite my lip trying to find a solution. "I got tangled in some branches and cut myself."

"But what were you doing in the river at this time. The sun has only just broken over the horizon," the antelope says, looking down at me. "Why didn't you come and talk to us?"

I blink and stare up at the three of them. "Are you…are you pat of the siril petrol of the Pride Lands?"

All three of them nod. I gulp and glance back across the bank before turning to the first lioness again. "What…what did you see?"

The first lioness's eyes squint in puzzlement. "Only you in the water and we heard you scream, but nothing else."

"Was there something else?" the antelope asks, lowering his head.

"…No, nothing I was just swimming. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," I say.

The antelope looks over at the lionesses, but none of them say anything. Yet, their expressions say everything, all concerns and disbelief. I bite my lip and push myself off the ground. I sway on my feet, but the lionesses come on either side of me and keep me up. My fingers brush against their fur and I thank them. Neither of them say anything and I remember that it is their job to protect me. After a moment, I feel myself being hosted onto one the lionesses' back before we turn and head back toward Pride Rock. I curl my fingers into the fur to hold on, but glance over my shoulder. Scar's words echo in my mind and I sigh. The longing for night already setting in my heart. For a moment, I glance up at the sky, the last traces of starlight glint in the sky. Closing my eyes, I send a prayer to the Great Kings for Scar not to be lying about my son. None of the animals or I say anything as we return to Pride Rock. A gentle cool breeze swirls around us while the sun continues to rise. Fresh grass peeks up through the ground. Birds fly overhead and sing as they search for food. Other herds of animals have begun to wake and eat. Cubs run around their and under their parents, excitement for a new day shining on their faces. I can feel their stares as the small group passes and I force a smile. I watch them and again feel that wish for nightfall. Small calls of good morning echo from herd to herd as we pass, but I barely notice.

Back inside the cave at Pride Rock, I slide off the lioness and onto the floor. The cool stone feels nice against my cuts and I lie there for a moment, content. In the distance, I hear other lionesses discussing something, but I can't make out their actual words. Something brushes against me and I look up to see Sarabi staring down at me, concern and relief filling her eyes. She leans down and licks my face. I wince, but force a smile up at her.

"Oh thank the Great Kings you're all right, Kimaria. What were you thinking?" Sarabi asks, her voice hovering between concern and scolding me.

I gently push her back and sit up. "I'm fine Sarabi. And I'm not a little kid…cub anymore."

Sarabi smiles and nuzzles me. "You and Simba will always be my children. No matter how old you two become or Simba as our king."

I nod absentmindedly and begin to look around the cave. Again, Sarabi looks at me with concern and I smile at her. Nodding, I say, "I know we are Sarabi." I hug her and feel her purring. After a moment, I pull back and ask, "Have you seen Simba anywhere?"

"He, Zazu, and some the hunting party went to do their daily routine in checking the food and other herds who have entered the Pride Lands."

I sigh. "Do you know how long they will be gone?"

"No, but they should be back for lunch why do you want to know?" Sarabi asks softly.

"Uhh…nothing I was just wondering," I say. "And don't worry I was only out for a swim this morning."

Sarabi looks unconvinced at my explication, but only says, "I would change and get those cuts checked out. I will call for Rafiki."

"Oh no I'm fine, really," I say.

Again, Sarabi looks unconvinced, but she says nothing. I watch her turn and return the other lionesses' further inside. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair as I stare out toward the entrance of the cave. How long are they going to be gone? Scar's words echo in mind and I frown. My mind races with unanswered questions of trust and loyalty. I remember Simba telling me that Zira had killed my son, but now Scar claims otherwise. Closing my eyes, I see the little cub, Taka, able to hit into my arms and my best friend as a child. Who do I trust and if there is even a slight possibility that Abdalla is alive… I shake my head, not allowing myself to get too excited. Slowly, I lie back down onto the ground, curling my arm underneath my head as a pillow. I lie there until I slip into my dreams.

_Darkness surrounds me on all sides. The hair on the back of my neck stands up and I shiver. An icy breeze fills the vast void as I start to run toward something. I hear someone crying out for help, but I can't make out any particular voices. Each cry merges with the last as I keep running. Out of the corners of my eyes, I see flashes of light of yellow and orange. Soon, a ring of fire spreads around me and I jump back. Cries for help grow louder as my eyes squint against the fire's light. Lionesses faces appear inside the flames and I jump back again, but flames hiss around my ankles. I look back at the sorrowful faces and gulp. _

"_What…what can I do?" I ask, my voice cracking. _

"_Save us!" came the unison reply. _

"_From what?" I ask. _

_The lionesses only repeat their cries of help. Yet soon, a new small, male voice creeps through the flames. I blink, but the figure remains hidden within the fire. I call out for an answer and close my eyes, waiting for a reply. _

"_Huduma, mwanamke" the voice cries._

"_Where are you?" I ask, desperation filling my voice as my heart begins to beat faster. _

"_Follow Taka," the voice says, his voice fading back into the fire. _

_Again, I call out, but the flames begin to enclose around me until I feel them along my skin. _

My eyes snap open as I bolt upright. Sweat drips down my forehead while my heart pounds against my chest. I blink three times, trying to remember where I am. Sunlight stretches across the entrance of the cave and I recoil from it, remembering the flames in my dreams. I feel a headache forming and I press my hand against my forehead. How long had I been asleep? I glance over my shoulder, but the lionesses are gone.

"They must have gone out to hunt," I mutter to myself.

I close my eyes and try to remember my dream, but it's fading fast from my memory. Yet, I can still feel the flames lapping around my ankles and I shiver. The last nightmare I had with fire was months ago. I thought it was a vision of the fire during Kiara's hunt, but what was this new fire. Nothing makes any sense. What do any of them mean? Again, I take a deep calming breath and push myself up, using the wall to balance myself. Slowly, I walk back to our normal sleeping area and change my cloths.

When I get back to the entrance, I hear Zazu and Simba's voices just outside. A tiny smile forms on my lips, but it falters as Scar's words still whisper in the back of my mind. Shaking those thoughts away, I walk over and wave to them. Both lion and bird smile and run/fly over to me.

"Where were you, Kamaria?" Simba asks, looking up at me.

I open my mouth, but Zazu cuts me off. "Yes, we were quite worried when you didn't come back last night."

"I went out for an early swim that's all. I…have a lot on my mind," I say slowly.

Zazu's eyes grow wide in curiosity, but he says nothing.

Simba's eyes narrow in confusion. "Like what?"

"Oh…I…well just stuff, but…" I pause and look beyond Simba out toward the horizon. "Sim, you made the siril petrol to protect us against the Outlanders right?"

Simba nods.

"But then…. Why are they still around when we have Kovu staying with us?" I ask, looking back at him.

"Zira and her pride may still try something and I want us to be prepared in case something shoulder happen, no matter what time it is," Simba says.

I nod in understanding but say, "But…when did you have the petrol set up?"

"Kamaria, why all these odd questions?" Simba asks, laughing softly.

"I'm just wondering," I say, biting my lip nervously.

"I set them up after I banished Zira for her crimes," Simba says, before walking past me. "Now come it's almost time for lunch."

Without another word, he walks back into the cave. I glance over at Zazu, but again he says nothing. He bows his head and flies off, following his king inside. I sigh, biting my lip as a breeze picks up around me. Slowly, my eyes drift over toward the west, the mountains cast in shadows. The promise of tonight swirls in my mind and I sigh. How long will this day last? Will I really see my son after all this time? Taking a deep breath I turn and walk inside the cave with the others. Yet, my thoughts were far away Pride Rock, across a river with a scared lion and a hopeful promise.

**Well what did you think. I know a lot of people must likely wanted Kim to look for her son in this chapter, but don't worry it will come. :) And please review. Thank you and I hope I will be able to update more regulerly now. (Fingers crossed) Anyway please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter. I own nothing, but Kimaria and any other characters not from the Lion King which belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy.**

The night air chills me as I stop at the bank of the river. Its water rushes past, seeming to echo across the empty land. I pull at my sleeves to cover my scars and I wince at the contact. Once more, I begin to doubt myself and the ideas which led me here. Scar can be lying. How can I put the pride or myself in danger because of a slim possibility that he is telling the truth? What will become of the pride if he leads me into a trap? Yet, the there is nothing in his tone or eyes to tell me that he was being dishonest.

Taking a deep breath, I plunge into the river and swim to the other side. I crawl on all fours onto the bank before I shake off the extra water. Inwardly, I chuckle to myself at the act. Am I becoming more animals than human? For a moment, my thoughts drift back to Omarr and I shiver, this time not from the cold. What has happened to him? He was not an animal, but does that mean I'm changing more. I shake my head and turn at the sound of grass ruffling. Sharp emerald eyes seem to glow in the dark as Scar slides out of his hidden spot and walks over to me. He pauses and bows his head in a small mocking respect.

Raising his head, he says, "Shall we go?"

I blink at the simple statement. I know that our time to find my son is limited, but now that he asks I shrink back. Afraid! If this is trap I shall walk into so willing and then what shall happen? If he is telling the truth, how can I approach my son when I have not been there for him all this time? I glance over my shoulder at the opposite side of the river. An area where I am safe and have a family. No real worries that occur to me, but now I am here. An area where I am less certain and I have a choice to make. How can I not take the risk of finding myself?

"Kimaria?" Scar asks softly.

I turn and look at him and nod, pushing myself up onto my feet. The dark lion looks up at me, waiting for instructions it seems. Again, I glance across the bank and then turn back toward Scar. He clears his throat and starts to walk past me, his remaining fur brushing against my leg. I shiver, my fingers curling into fists to keep them away from his burned and bare skin beneath the fur. Taking a deep breath, I turn and look at him again.

My quiet voice seems to echo across the land and lower it still. "We must walk low to the ground and keep to the shadows."

Scar nods, but says nothing. He looks at the mountains for a moment as though he is uncertain too. Yet, he only continues to walk along the bank, keeping to the shadows as I have told him to do. Gradually, I feel my feet beginning to follow him down south along the river bank and away from the Pride lands.

Moonlight stretches across the land toward the west as it rises in the sky. Scar and I keep to the shadows, our senses on alert. I crouch down and walk through the high grasslands. Beside me, I feel the dark lion's body tensing as he sinks low to the ground. Neither of us say anything, but for a moment I remember my childhood. When Scar as a cub and I had roamed the area just outside of my village playing hide and seek behind the trees and tall grass. Now, we are hiding together from the world trying to find another person…my son. I glance up at the moon and shiver. The further away we travel the more I feel my heart beginning to pound faster. Yet, no other animals come around us; all of them tucked away in slumber and dreams. It leads an eerie silence around us as we walk further south. After a few minutes, I pause and look over at him, hoping my voice will be heard by his keen hearing.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Scar pauses, raises his head, and looks back at me. "What do you mean?"

"Where are we going?" I ask again.

"Going to find your"

I shake my head. "No, I mean _where_ are we going exactly? _Where_ is my son?"

His eyebrows seem to furrow in confusion. Yet after a moment, he sighs and walks back to me. "He…the little boy is….well you shall see soon enough."

I growl at the answer and look at him. How dare he not tell him the answer? Am I truly waking into a trap? I stop and look down at him. The same sense of doubt creeps into my mind as I stand there in the open fields with just him there. How can I trust him? Where is he taking me? Scar seems to sense my distrust and bends down on his legs, a gesture for me to get on.

I step back, but he says, "Come on it'll be faster this way."

"But-"

His eyes narrow in annoyance. "We haven't got much time. Get on now, we're wasting to much time."

I look at him, his words ringing in my ears. Somewhere in my mind, I know he's right, but what if I'm wrong. My hand falls upon my necklace and I look up at the sky. Out on the open savanna, the great kings of the past shine down upon us and I sigh. What would my parents or Mufasa have me do? Can they trust him? Mufasa had trusted his brother and had died by his paws. Another shiver crawls down my spine as an image of Mufasa's dead body sweeps through my mind. I look down at Scar and take a step back. He raises himself and stares at me, his eyes flashing with anger. Once more, I take a step back, my learned lioness skills kicking in. Both of us stare at each other until Scar turns around and continues walking. I glance around the empty area, suddenly aware of the unknown territory. Biting my lip, I begin to follow Scar again, willing my trust in him to work out in the end.

My footsteps echo upon the dried, dusty earth. I suppress a yawn as I look around the area. Sunlight has just broken over the horizon and I blink at the scenery. Dust bowls crawl around the cracked, dried ground. It is a complete barren wasteland. Channels for rivers are dried up and no trees are tall enough for to provide any shade from the fierce sun at the highest point of the day. A few patches of brown grass peek up from the cracks in the earth, but their goodness is gone. Small caves give shelter to the animals living here, but they are tiny and narrow.

I shake my head and look over at Scar, yet, he pays no attention to me. His whole body seems tense and he continues to look around as if ready for an attack. I open my mouth to say something, but he shakes his head. Suddenly, he jumps and tackles me to the ground. My head throbs as I lay on the ground, the lion's weight pressing against me, pinning me down. Have I been so stupid to walk into a trap after all? Yet, Scar seems to release me even as the idea forms in my mind. I blink and look at him, confusion clouding my mind.

He signals for me to be quiet and slips out from behind the rock. He looks over at me and whispers. "Stay down."

My eyebrows furrow at his request, but I nod. Carefully, I push myself onto my hands and knees and peer up just above the rock, a gentle breeze rustling my hair. Scar takes a few steps toward the smallest cave and pounds his feet against the ground three times. No one answers. He moves closer, keeping to the shadows as much as possible, until he's at the entrance. Again, he repeats the odd gesture and waits, his back toward me the full time. Still, no one answers.

I begin to rise, but stop as a shadow crosses over the ground and I stop and watch. A skinny tan lioness steps out, surprise etched on her face. Her face and fur are covered in dirt and mud. From my perspective, I can't see her eyes, but her mouth and other body gestures suggest that is tired and weak. I feel my heart ache at the sight of her. I watch them begin to talk in low voices and I strain to hear them. Yet, I can't hear them and I sigh in frustration. After a few moments, the lioness turns and walks back into the cave. Once more, I start to get up, but Scar looks up and shakes his head. I kneel down again just the lioness comes back out. Upon the lionesses back was a small bundle and a cooing sound erupts from it. My heart stops and my eyes grow wide as I stare at the bundle….my son.

**I know it's short, but please don't hold that against me. Please review the chapter please and more coming soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long absense. I just lost interest in the story, but now I'm back. I know this is a shortish chapter, but trust me it will get better as I get more into the story. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Angu Malkia = My Queen Siyo = No Usiku mwema = Good Night, and Ge is the real name of an African God of the moon.**

**Last time:**

**Once more, I start to get up, but Scar looks up and shakes his head. I kneel down again just the lioness comes back out. Upon the lionesses back was a small bundle and a cooing sound erupts from it. My heart stops and my eyes grow wide as I stare at the bundle….my son.**

My breath catches in the throat as I watch the scene before me. The lioness reaches back and places the bundle down on the ground as the cloth slips down onto the ground. I blink and wince in shame as I stare at my one and a half year old son. Dark hair contrasts the pale skin and red marks of old scars along his small body. His small hands stretch out, unafraid, toward the lioness; his fingertips twisting in her tan fur.

The lioness smiled and looked down at the small child. An unknown terror burns inside my chest as I watch the odd exchange between my son and the strange lioness. I jump to my feet and dash around the rock. My feet skid and I collapse onto my knees as the lioness lunches forward in front of the boy. Tension hangs in the air as we stare at each other.

Without looking away from me, the lioness asked, "Who is this, Scar? Do you want to kill us all?"

I don't look at him, but I imagine him shaking his head.  
"No, Chioma, this is Kimaria," Scar explains.

The lioness, Chioma, clenches her teeth as she stares at me. Her fierce gaze bears into me and unconsciously my eyes look for an escape route as I curse myself. How can I have been so stupid to not inform anyone of my whereabouts? I look down at my son again and thank the Great Kings that he is unharmed for the most part. Yet, Chioma's voice breaks into my thoughts as my eyes snap back onto her.

Her blue eyes shine with hatred as she says, "So you are the one who caused this to happen?" She lowers herself onto her front paws, "Angu Malkia, do you grace us with your presence? Why now?"

Mockery laces her voice as she stares at me, standing protectively in front of my son. Terror fills my mind as I look over at him and glare at the lioness. Yet, Mufasa and Sarabi's teachings of nobility keep my voice calm as I struggle to my feet.

"I do not mean any disrespect, but I came here to see about my son," I say.

"Your son? I don't know what you are talking about?" Chioma asks, her eyes narrowing.

"He is my son," I say firmly, pointing to the child. He crawls on his knees under her belly and looks up at me.

"What is this, Scar? This cub was abandoned you know that. Who is this claiming to be my son's mother? I am his mother," Chioma says, looking over at the dark lion.

Scar takes a small step forward. "Chioma, I know you have raised him, but look at the cub's features, they are not the same."

"That does not matter," her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "Mufasa let that thing into the pride so why should I not be able to do the same?"

I open my mouth and pause. She has spoken the truth, but at the same time I am alive to care for my son now. Closing my eyes, I sigh as the cool savanna breeze blows against my face, calming my anger. It is as though I can feel Mufasa's spirit beside me lending me his strength. Again, I kneel now on the ground and look from the fierce protective lioness to the young child.

"I feel your pain, Chioma." She shakes her head, but I continue. "I do. It is a horrible feeling for someone to loss a child, but-"

Chioma growls and narrows her eyes at me.

For a moment, I remember that I'm in the presence of real, dangerous lions. Her fierce eyes seem to see through me right into my soul. I avert my eyes and look down at the ground. How can I make her understand? Will she even listen to me? A small cooing sound interrupts my thoughts and glance over at my son. His small feet drag behind him as he tries to crawl over to me; his blue eyes stare up at me curiously and I know I'm the only human he has seen. My heart races though my breath catches in my throat as I watch him. Unconsciously, I reach out to meet his outstretched hand.

"Siyo!" Chioma cries, jumping between us.

I yank my hand back, shock etched onto my face as I stare at her. Beside me, I hear Scar growling, but I can only stare at the lioness. What have I done to her? Why can I not even hold my child? I gulp and feel my heart break as I hear my son beginning to cry. Chioma turns away from me and begins to nuzzle the little boy just as Nala had done for Kiara. Tears prickle at my eyes as I watch my son being calmed by his adoptive mother. Am I not a part of his life anymore…if I ever was?

"Chioma…" My voice trails off as she glances over at me.

I shake my head and stand up. I can feel Scar's gaze upon me, but I ignore him as I turn around. Glancing over my shoulder, I whisper a small goodbye to my son, but he does not pay attention, his affection on Chioma.

With each step, I feel my heart begin to break again. Scar silently walks beside me and I shiver as his words from a few years ago. _Surely one of them will be willing to be your pet. _Was that Scar was becoming? He had been very protective of me, but his animal instincts seem to have left. Chioma had been protective, but I felt the fierce lioness too. What was happening to all the creatures I know? A wet lick on my hand breaks me out of my thoughts as I wince.

"What is it?" I ask, looking down at him.

Licking his lips, he looks up at me. "You're bleeding."

I blink and look down at my hand. Three lines of crimson blood run down my hand. How did I miss this? The lines curve like claws. I rip a piece of cloth from my skirt and wrap it around my hand as a temporary bandage. I lower my hand as Scar nudges me questionably.

"Is everything okay, Kimaria?" He asks.

I nod, but do not look at him. "I'm fine, but why…"

"I wanted you to know that your son was still alive," Scar says simply.

A half hearted smile twitches at the corner of my lips; even as a cub he had always been able to read my thoughts. How had we changed so much? My eyes scan over the lonely savanna; the moon has begun to sink in the sky already. Suppressing a yawn, I look back the way we came and sigh. Will I be able to find my way back again? Blinking, I look down at Scar again.

"How you find them anyway?" I ask.

Scar's shrugs. "Chioma and the others were ban…"

His voice trails off as he looks around. I feel my body grow tense as I move beside him with my own eyes searching for the disturbance. Yet despite my years among the loins I cannot see or hear anything. Inwardly, I curse myself for my human limitations. Beside me, I feel Scar's fur stand on end as he continues to search the savanna too.

"Usiku mwema," Scar whispers.

Without another word, he slides away from me, disappearing onto the savanna. I stare after him, but do not follow. Again, I shake my head and turn, walking in the opposite direction with the events from earlier still running through my mind. I have seen my little boy and he is so beautiful a true mix of his parents: his father's strong body and hair, my eyes and the language of the animals in him. Closing my eyes, I can picture sitting beside his adoptive mother.

"At least he is alive," I whisper to myself.

Shaking my head, I start to jog back toward Pride Rock praying that I can get back before the great circle rises higher into the sky. I can already hear some the birds and other animals beginning to awaken; the evening breeze has given way to the warm air for the upcoming day. I glance over and my shoulder to the west and see the moon sinking further down into the sky. Does my son know the sun and moon? I remember my human parents telling me stories of the moon god Ge and the other gods and goddesses. The Pride Landers believed in the Great Kings, but which one would my son learn? If he survives long enough to be able to learn. I shake my head at the very idea, but some part of me still wonders. How did Chioma find him in the first place? I try to recall the whole conversation, but my mind is too weary to think clearly except that my son is alive.

A flap of wings breaks into my thoughts, but I do not need to look up to know who it is. I raise my hand and say, "Good morning, Zazu."

Zazu stops his flight and looks down at me. "Oh, your Majesty good morning. What are you doing wondering around here at this hour?"

I pause. "Oh…I was out for an early morning walk."

Zazu says nothing.

"And where are you off too?" I ask.

"Well in order to give your brother a proper morning report I must start early," Zazu says.

I nod. "Yes I suspect so." Again, I pause and glance over my shoulder casually. "Um…Zazu may I ask you something."

"I'm at your service, my queen," he says, bowing to the ground.

Inwardly, I wince at the formality. Though I should be used to it, I cannot help but wish things were back the way they were between us. Shaking my head, I point behind me. "Do you know what that land beyond the river?"

"What river?"

"The river you and I meet at last time?" I say.

Zazu pauses and thinks. After a moment, he clears his thought. "…That is one of the borders of the Pride lands, but….n-no lone lives out there."

"So it's not the Outlands?" I ask.

"No…that is on the other side, why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering," I say quickly. At that moment, I want nothing more than to confide in him like we used when I was a young girl, but something stops me. Even with the formality aside, I'm not certain I trust Zazu's answer. He used to check everywhere to make certain that others were not coming in or leaving the Pride lands so what changed?

Zazu looks at me. "Is something wrong your Majesty?"

I pause, but then shake my head. "I'm fine, Zazu. Have a good morning."

Again, Zazu bows. "Yes and you too my queen."

He pushes himself off the ground and starts to make his morning round. I watch him fly away until I can't see him. I still cannot figure out what has changed between us. Why did he seem so hesitant to answer my question about the land and why would he lie about it? Shaking my head, I turn and start to walk back to Pride Rock with my mind racing with unanswered questions.

**Well that's it for now! What do you think? Please let me know what was good, what do I need to improve? I hope you enjoyed it and please review. More coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to my faithful reviewers. :) I own nothing, but the plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Habari za asubuhi = Good morning**

**asante = Thank you**

My legs swing back and forth, hanging over the edge of Pride Rock, as I look out toward the rising sun. The conversation with Zazu circles through my mind with the same frustrating questions. I had heard it in his voice; he is lying, but why? And what about my son? Can I tell anyone about him? But can I just go and take him away from Chioma? What should I do? I shake my head and sigh, closing my eyes. The warm wind blows against my face as I listen to the morning birds calling to each other as they fly overhead.

"Good morning, Kimaria," Simba says.

I spin around and place my hand over my heart. "What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

Simba chuckles. "I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't man to startle." He paused and walked over to me. "And where were you last night? I woke up… and… you were gone."

I stare at him. The strong powerful lion king is trembling before me; his large eyes shine with such sadness as he stares back at me. For a moment, I can see the small cub he used to be in front of me. Despite last evening events, I cannot turn my brother away when he needs me. I reach my hand out stroking his mane.

"Sim, what is it?" My voice is soft as I look into his eyes.

"I…I had a nightmare again about…." He averts his eyes and looks down at the ground.

I lean in closer. "About Dad?"

Reluctantly, Simba nods and looks back up at me. "I…I saw him die again and…Kovu was there too."

"Kovu?" I look over to the rock where he had been sleeping. Why had I not thought to ask him?

"He just reminds me so much of Scar. Kimaria are you okay?"

I blink and look back over at him. "What? Oh sorry, Sim. Listen it's going to be okay and remember what he said that he will always be with us." My hand moves down to his chest. "He lives in us, right?"

Simba smiles slightly. "Yeah, I guess, but it still hurts."

I wrap my arms around him. "I know. Have you talked to Nala at all?"

"She thinks I should get to know him, but it's so hard."

"Maybe she's right. And do you know where Kovu is?" I fight to keep my voice calm and not anxious. Yet, I find my heart racing at the possibility of getting some answers. Simba looks around and shrugs. "Kiara said they were going to spend some time together. Pumba and Timon are with them though." He turns back to me. "Do you want to go help me?"

"With what?" I ask, feigning interest.

"I'm meeting with the Zebra and elephant herds to figure out one of their disputes. Are you coming?"

I stand up and shake my head. "No thanks. I think I'll just go see what Kiara and Kovu are doing."

Simba nods before he turns and leaps down the rocks. I watch him leave. _What can the herds have a problem with?_

Gradually, I stand up and climb back down. I almost laugh at myself. I had just come back and was going back out into the savanna. Yet, I need answers and know only one lion that might be able to help. The sun was still rising in the sky, its warmth spreading over the vast landscape. Birds and other animals greet me warmly as I pass, but none of us stand and chatter. Despite the peace of the Pride lands, animals are always on the lookout for prey or predator. I almost laugh to myself again; I was on the hunt for my own prey at the moment except I have no idea where my prey is.

The other animals have begun to gather at the watering hole for their first drinks of the day. Yet, something tells me that my niece and her new partner will not be there. I turn and head toward the east following the rising sun. My feet begin to ache as I continue to walk, but I keep going. Has it only been a day without sleep? Uncertainty filled my mind the longer time passed. What if Kovu knew nothing of this other pride? How could I find answers?

My thoughts were interrupted as a silk male voice spoke from behind a boulder. "You're still breathing too hard. You need to relax like I told you yesterday."

"I know, but come can't we have a little fun?"

My ears seemed to perk up at the voices. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Out of the whole savanna I find them here. How does that always work? I walk around the bolder and spot the two young loins.

Kiara spots me first and walks over to me, smiling. "Habari za asubuhi, Aunt Kimaria. How are you doing?"

I nod. "I'm fine. What are you two doing out here?"

"Practicing my hunt-"

"Trying to practice your hunting skills you mean," Kovu corrected with a sly smile.

I glance over at him and shiver. Despite no blood relation, I could imagine Scar in his place. Over the few days he had been with us, I still found myself drawn to him. The same fur and eyes seemed to stare back at me as I studied him. He seems to be doing the same to me, but he was careful not to do it too much.

Bowing his head, he greets me politely. "How are you doing, my lady?"

"I'm fine and how long have you guys been out here?' I look back at the sun and cover my eyes with my hand. "It's not that long after dawn."

Kovu nods. "Yeah, but the princess wanted an early start and so that people didn't find out about her training."

I look over at my niece. "I thought you were meant to go yourself during your first hunt and the lionesses are the ones who hunt."

Kovu rolls his eyes. "Rogues learn to hunt for themselves."

I nod. "That is true, but are you suggesting that she will be abandoned by her pride?"

"Of course not." I shake my head. "But can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

Kiara nods. "Sure I'll just go down the watering hole. It's getting hot."

Both Kovu and I watch her leave until she is out of sight. I still cannot get over that an outsider or rogue has offered to help my niece learn to hunt. In some ways, Kiara could have been mine with her hunting or lack of skills for hunting. Even when I had first been adopted into the pride, the lionesses knew that I was no good. The men in my old village had been the ones to do the hunting. I shake my head, unwilling to let the past I only had a few minutes to get answers and air was getting hotter. Sweat dripped down my forward as I brush it away with the back of my hand.

My mouth opens, but Kovu beats me to the first question. "What was it wanted to ask me about?"

Know that the words were spoken I pause. What did I want to ask him about? Did he know of my son? Did he know about a small pride of loins who lived in a land separate from the Pride and Outlands? Once more, I wipe away some of the sweat from my forehead and try to think. Kovu says nothing, but waits.

I take a deep breath. "Do you…um…do you know another pride that may have belonged to yours once?"

Kovu pauses, thoughtfully. "I cannot recall…but no never mind."

"What is it?" My heart seems to skip a beat at getting a real answer.

"Well Nuka used to tell me a story when my mother wasn't around. It was about a pride of lions who had been banished along with us, but then….they betrayed us."

My pulse quickens, but my voice is a whisper. "How?"

Kovu shakes his head. "I…I don't remember, but my mother got really upset by something. I forget what it was exactly." He pauses and closes his eyes. "They grou wouldn't give something up…" Again he shakes his head and looks down at the ground, almost apologetic.

I stare at him, confused. None of this made any sense. Could this thin piece story really help me? Was it even true? The outsiders were known for their lying and deceiving. Yet, I had also believed that both Scar and my son had been died at one point. Inwardly, I laugh at myself. Do I not know anything after all? I sigh and run my hands through my hair, still uncertain.

Kovu glances back up at me. "Was that all, My Lady?"

I shake my head. "I have one more question."

He waits silently.

I turn half way around, looking out into the savanna. I want to close my eyes against the sun, but resist the urge. The years of living among the animals had taught me to keep all my senses on alert, partially with members outside of the pride.

Taking a deep breath, I look back over at Kovu and point out west. "Is there another land beyond the river? Beyond the both the Pride and Outlands."

The dark young lion looks in the vague direction I'm pointing. "I…think my mother…said those loins were not meant to be a part of a pride, either one. Some of the less loyal Outsiders were sent to make a kind of protective perimeter around the group so they could not join another pride either."

I blink and try in vain to remember the layout of the land. It had been to dark to really see more and I had only had eyes on my son. None of the other lions had seemed to be awake during those odd hours between night and day. I sigh. There was only one way to find out.

Once more, I look back at Kovu and nod. "All right,asante Kovu. I'll see you around." I turn and begin to walk away, but pause and glance over my shoulder. "Oh and Kovu, don't hurt my niece."

"While we're training?"

I nod, but narrow my eyes. "Yes, while you're training, do you understand me?"

Kovu bows his head. "I wouldn't dream of it, My Lady."

I nod again and turn, jogging back out into the savanna. All the different herds have begun their morning routines within their herds and with the others. It seems so normal and easy compared to the task I have before me. Once more, the herds and I exchange greetings as we pass each other, but our conversations extend no further. I smile to myself, grateful that I am not the ruler. Though I am the second queen beside Nala I know there is a distance between the animals and myself.

My presence and position within the pride is tolerated. Simba is much better qualified for the job along with Nala. I have my own job now, to find the answers to how my son was alive and what that meant. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and kept walking back to the river. How am I supposed to find the place again? The landscape changes so much between day and night. My thoughts are interrupted as Sarabi walks over to me.

Sarabi nods her head. "How are you, Kimaria?"

I smile softly at her. Though I have only been there for a few years, I can see the lioness's old age in her eyes. My heart sinks as I realize that my adoptive mother won't live forever. Yet, my smile grows looking at her. "I'm fine, how are you doing, Sarabi?"

"I'm well but have you been up too?"

I shrug. "Nothing…are you all right?"

Sarabi smiles and nods. "Yes, I'm fine…but I'm going away for a little bit."

"Going away where?"

"Going off by myself…I'll be fine." Sarabi moves forward and nuzzles me. "It will be fine, trust me…it is a natural part of life little one."

"I know, but…"

Again she nuzzles me. "But let's not talk of such things, what have you been up too? I have not seen much of you."

I feel myself stumble for the right words. "Well….the Pridelands are huge and you know I'm not a hunter."

Sarabi nods, but her gaze is unconvinced. "That is true…I suppose, but where are you doing?"

I shrug and force myself to look at her. "Nothing, really. I was just wondering around."

Again, Sarabi nods. "Yes, but you have been going off during the night as well. What have you been doing? Please tell me, Kimaria, we have all been worried about you."

"I…I just haven't been able to sleep."

Sarabi took a step toward me. "But what happened to you? Were you attacked?" She gestured to my upper body and arms.

I glance down and frown. I had forgotten my fight with the lioness, Chioma. The physical scars barely hurt now, but the emotional ones are still fresh. Even with my eyes open, an image of my son's face behind the lioness. What am I going to do? All the new information Kovu gave me is still running through the back of my mind.

"Kimaira, are you all right?"

I blink and look back at Sarabi. "I'm fine, but would you excuse me…I …Sarabi?"

I kneel down and place my hand on her back, running my hand through her fur. "Are you going to be all right?"

Sarabi nods. "Yes don't worry about me. You and your brother have given me more joy and love than you can ever imagine." She smiles up at me. "And you my daughter have been through so much more than anyone would wish on others, but you have come through so much. Keep winning and sticking to your instincts even when others think you are wrong…do you understand?"

I nod, but tears have begun to sting my eyes. How is it possible for me to lose something and gain something at the same time? Finding my son, but losing my mother. A sudden ache fills my heart, but I pull through and wipe my eyes as Sarabi purrs against me. Something in the back of my mind keeps nagging me without letting me be. Reluctantly, I pull away from Sarabi and look at her. Her blue eyes search my eyes, her gaze filled with concern.

I gulp. "Sarabi…you say it's your….you have….have to go, but can I ask…how old was Scar, Taka?"

Sarabi's eyes grow wide. "Why are you asking me this? He is dead and that is that." Her voice seems to hold a trace of sadness.

I stumble again for the right words. "I…um…I was just wondering….he always seemed older than you."

"He was Mufasa'a younger brother. He was a whole year younger, but after he was caught by humans and escaped he had come back older than his years….but why are you asking such questions?"

"I was just wondering?"

I lower my gaze to the ground and sigh. I remember when the shivering brown cub had been caught and brought back to my village. I had been about ten. The elders had wanted to kill him, but I had stood up and made them reconsider their choice. Yet, I could not protect the little cub forever and he escaped by the help of his mother Queen Uru, but not without having a scar burned around his eye. Despite the warm sun rays, I shivered and hugged myself for warmth.

I take a deep breath. "Ah, I see."

Sarabi nods, but her eyes have grown wary. "All right…I shall see you again…Kimaria."

I wrap my arms around her neck and we nuzzle each other for a long time. Finally, Sarabi pulls away, smiles at me, and turns around heading off into the savanna. I close my eyes and sigh, the pain of loss breaking my heart. I take a deep breath and turn around to face the other tasks set in front of me. With a half hearted smile, from Sarabi's words, I begin to walk back to the river in order to find out the truth by following my instincts.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) And yes I realize it becoming more about Kim, but since the story is in her POV is it difficult to really get into the other characters. Please review and again thank you for those have stuck with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more coming soon. :)**


End file.
